Egoisme
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sakura yang lelah dengan permainan playboy macam Sasuke, memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Dan Sasuke, Uchiha yang hanya ingin memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.  Warning : AU story. SasuSaku Pair's.
1. Cerita Pertama

Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat™

Mempersembahkan

* * *

><p>Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang hampa, namun kau kalah telak saat sadar bahwa telah terperosok jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang menyakitkan. Saling menyakiti, satu sama lain.<p>

* * *

><p>Egoisme<p>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke × Sakura

With

Alternative Universe story, typo(s), OOC.

Enjoy with this one

* * *

><p>Gadis itu meringkuk menekuk lutut dengan duduk menyamping di ujung jendela rendah pada pojok dari kamarnya, matanya menerawang menatap kilauan redup senja kala itu. Hening. Hanya terdengar sesekali suara kicauan sekawanan burung yang tampak akan kembali ke sarang mereka.<p>

Hampa matanya, sama seperti kondisi hatinya saat ini, mempunyai seseorang special harusnya mampu membuat gadis ini senang dan tak kesepian. Kenyataan memang kadang- oh tidak, kenyataan memang selalu memilihnya, apalagi itu sebuah kenyataan buruk.

Kenapa tampak seperti ini. Dia menjadi bodoh, lemah, cengeng, sekaligus senang saat menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Menyedihkan. Bahkan dia rela menjadi pertama yang diduakan oleh si pamuda es itu. Rela diam saat pemuda itu mengacuhkan, tak menanyakan kabarnya, menegurnya bahkan saat pemuda itu tak menganggap ada status mereka dan menduakannya secara terang-terangan dihadapan si gadis.

Ia sudah lelah namun enggan berhenti. Hubungan ini terikat, dan mengikat dirinya untuk pergi. Sudah berkali, Ia mencoba mengakhiri hubungan menjenuhkan ini, namun selalu berkhir sama. Pemuda itu melarangnya, bahkan mengancam akan mengakhiri hidup dirinya dan juga hidup si gadis. Mengancam rupanya? Sedang selama ini, gadis itu tak pernah barang sekalipun bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan tiap kali emerald dan onyx itu menyatu.

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah ingin menangis lagi, tepatnya, Ia lupa berapa kali pemuda itu sudah berhasil meremuk redamkan perasaanya. Membuatnya menangis dalam diam sepanjang malam.

Haruno Sakura bukan gadis yang buruk, dia cantik dan memiliki nilai baik. Mungkin itu alasan kuat Uchiha Sasuke menembaknya dulu. Sekalipun tersakiti, gadis itu tak pernah mau menunjukkan airmatanya di depan orang lain, Ia akan memilih tersenyum namun dengan raut getir.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari arahnya, gadis itu bangkit dan menutup gorden jendelanya. Kemudian membaringkan diri sembari bergumam dalam sunyi. "Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Dentuman sepatu bergema di sepanjang koridor, nampak terburu-buru dengan langkah besar. Itu Sakura, tokoh utama kita. Akibat begadang memikirkan sang kekasih, Sakura lambat menuju kelas pertamanya. Gadis itu berharap, semoga saja si guru music itu akan memakluminya jika Ia sedikit mengarang cerita. Keringat sudah mulai meluncur pelan di pelipisnya.<p>

Ia menghela nafas cepat, sebelum membuka sepasang pintu kembar di hadapannya.

KRIEET

Seluruh pasang mata di kelas music itu spontan menatapnya, ada yang mengernyit aneh, bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Ku harap kau bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk keterlambatanmu yang kesekian kalinya ini, nona Haruno?" sang guru bersidekap, menyurung kaca matanya, membenarkan letaknya. Ia menatap tajam Sakura dengan posisi kaki santai.

Menelan salivanya, gugup bercampur lelah, Sakura mencoba menjawab. "Maaf. Saya lupa menyetrika baju saya-" gadis itu melirik si guru, menunggu respon. Namun nihil, Ia melanjutkan. "-dan saya baru menyetrikanya pagi ini."

Masuk akal kah?

Kelas tertawa. Dengan deheman keras dari sang guru membuat kelas itu kambali bungkam.

Guru barambut merah itu hanya mendengus, menanggapi alasan Sakura yang kali ini nampaknya semakin tidak masuk akal. "Alasan aneh. Untuk itu, kau ku tugaskan mebuat sebuah rangkuman sejarah music dari eropa-" Sakura mengangguk pasrah, "-setebal mungkin –dan pastikan, itu lengkap!"

"Baik guru Kurenai!"

* * *

><p>Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah berduduk santai pada bangku kantin dengan teman-teman sekumpulnya. Berkali Ia menatap layar handphonenya yang tampak sepi dari pesan-pesan mengganggu. Perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja muncul, Ia bergumam 'Sial' dengan nada dalam menggeram saat tahu, bahwa si kekasih belum mengabarinya sampai sekarang.<p>

"Kenapa gelisah begitu, kau?" salah satu dari temannya menyenggol lengan Sasuke, Ia menarik ujung alisnya. "Menunggu kabar dari pacarmu yang keberapa?" lanjutnya, mengejek.

Pemuda bergaya rambut raven itu hanya mendengus, menyambar minumannya. Tampaknya moodnya kali ini tengah runtuh karena si gadis. Demi Tuhan, ini kali pertama gadis itu tak memberinya kabar. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, kelas sastra selesai, maka Ia akan segera meminta penjelasan akan ini. Tidak! Gadis itu miliknya, hanya miliknya.

* * *

><p>"Alasanmu tadi benar-benar nampak bodoh, jika kau tahu." Gadis itu melirik si sobat, yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ya, andai guru bodoh itu Kakashi, mungkin Ia akan percaya pada kilahanmu Sakura?" Ia mengulum senyum.<p>

Di sebelahnya, Sakura mendengus keras. "Hentikan Ino. Kau membuatku merasa kian bodoh." Sahutnya, jadenya berputar bosan.

Keduanya memasuki ruang melukis, Ya ini kelas lukis. Jika kau masuk ruangan ini, maka wangi pekat cat air-lah yang tertangkap oleh ruang pembaumu. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan deretan papan yang di letakan memutar di sekitar ruangan. Di tengah, terdapat satu buah papan yang juga lengkap dengan sebuah penyangga. Pemandangan di luar-pun tampak begitu indah, sebuah taman pada sekeliling gedung. Apalagi ruangan ini dikurung oleh bingkaian kaca yang tipis, membuatmu langsung dapat menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji.

Masing-masing siswa- dan siswi membawa persiapan mereka masing-masing. Mendudukan diri pada bangku.

"Ino!" Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Ino yang ada di sebelah dari tempat duduknya, berbicara dengan nada setengah berbisik. "Nanti aku mau cerita, kita pulang bereng ya?" ajaknya, menatap kanvas Ino yang yang mulai tercoreng dengan gerakan kecil dari kuas dan paduan warna dari si pemilik.

Tanpa menoleh, Ino bertanya. "Tentang apa?" tangannya masih asik menggores kanvas, membuat sebuah garis dari ujung ke ujung membentuk gundukan.

"Nanti saja, mau kan?"

"Iya, iya." Sahut Ino.

Sakura menarik diri, menatap kanvas kosong di hadapanya. Menghela nafas, gadis itu mulai menggerakan kuas kecilnya.

"Gambarkan, apa yang kalian rasakan!"

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum menatap layar lcd netbook apple miliknya. Di layar itu terpampang jubelan foto dari gadis yang sudah lama di taksirnya. Sebuah situs pertemanan online dengan nama facebook, menampilkan halaman album milik Haruno Sakura.<p>

"Kapan kau putus dengan si berengsek itu, manis." Gumamnya, geli saat menyebut kata si brengsek.

Hyuuga Neji, anak satu sekolah Sakura yang sudah lama memendam rasa pada gadis cantik itu. Bukannya takut pada Uchiha tolol itu, Neji hanya tidak ingin, dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Tapi, Bukankah Sasuke tampaknya juga tak serius pada Sakura gadisnya, heh. Dan tidak masalah bukan, jika Ia menyelinap masuk dalam lingkaran itu?

"Kau mau aku bagaimana, manis?" Jemari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh layar lcd, menyusuri sebuah foto gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Apa?" Ia bergumam kecil sembari menopang dagu, lalu tersenyum. " Kau mau aku mengejarmu, heh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dan sebuah seringai. "Permintaanmu dikabulkan, my golden princess."

* * *

><p>Berjalan tergesa, Sasuke langsung menuju parkiran, guna menunggu Sakura di sana. Kenapa Ia tidak datang saja ke kelas si gadis?<p>

Oh, ayolah, Sasuke malas melakukan itu. Tepatnya, Ia malas ditatap oleh sobat blondie Sakura, yang –kalau tidak salah bernama Ino. Entah apa, Sasuke merasa risih saja. Gadis itu cantik sih cantik, tapi tatapannya seolah ingin membunuhnya, menerkamnya. Mungkin dendam pribadi, heh? Tak tahu dendam apa.

Ia menggeram, melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya menyandar pada force merah miliknya. Lama sekali, pikirnya gusar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, sembari menggerutu tak jelas. Kesal? Oh tentu saja. Seingatnya, Sakura belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa gadis itu marah padanya, ya? Oh tidak, tidak. Sakura tidak punya hak atas dirinya. Tapi, Ia punya hak kuat atas diri Sakura. Begitu aturan mainnya, dan gadis itu harus mengikuti aturan, jika Ia tidak ingin tamat dengan kekalahan atau kematian mungkin?

"Kemana gadis sialan itu?"

* * *

><p>Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura, saat gadis itu menyeretnya keluar paksa dari wilayah sekolah setelah pelajaran resmi usai. Padahal bel baru berdentang sesudahnya.<p>

"Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan si Sasuke itu? Iyakan?" Tanya Ino, menyipit berkacak pinggang.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, menghembuskannya perlahan lalu membuka suara. "Tidak!"

Ino mengernyit, "lantas?"

"Tidak di sini Ino-" Sakura celingukan memperhatikan sekitar, dan itu sebuah jalan yang penuh dengan anak satu sekolahnya yang lain. Bukankah suatu tempat yang tidak nyaman digunakan untuk bicara? "-kita di kedai ice cream saja Ino, aku yang traktir."

Dan Ino hanya mengangguk. "Terserahmu sajalah." Dan Sakura kembali menyeretnya beranjak dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Tunggu!" Sasuke mencengkram lengan seorang gadis berambut coklat. "Kau lihat Sakura?"<p>

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke melepaskannya. Namun si gadis hanya cengok di tempat, memandang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Pergi sana!"

Dan gadis itu dengan langkah cepat pergi dari sana.

"Rrrghh!" Sasuke menendang pintu mobil itu dengan geram. Sakura sudah mulai menentang dan membohonginya. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke membenci ini.

Dengan cepat, Ia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil handphone dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura menyinduk ice screamnya dengan sendok kecil bening biru dan mengemutnya, membiarkan rasa choco cream khas melumer dalam mulutnya.<p>

"Kau berniat memutuskannya?" Selidik Ino, mengaduk gelas gembung berisi ice vanilla itu. Ia tak percaya akan ini, dan juga kurang bisa mempercayainya. Tapi melihat raut serius Sakura, tampaknya keputusan final itu keluar juga, dan itu mengurangi kekhawatirannya pada sahabat pink peach-nya ini. Tak perlu ada death glare lagi pada pemuda brengsek itu, benar-benar tak penting. Dan tentunya Ino tidak usah bersusah payah lagi mengingatkan Sakura yang tiap kali datang menangis padanya, mengingatkanya bahwa tak perlu susah-susah menangis untuk si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura mengangguk dengan raut cueknya. "Ya." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Ino menyeringai, menepuk pundak Sakura yang ada di seberang mejanya. "Bagus. Kali ini kau tampak pintar dengan keputusanmu."

Kenapa Sakura mengambil keputusan ini? Ya, ya. Hasil dari pemikirannya tadi malam adalah, ini. Sakura sudah lelah. Masa bodoh pemuda itu akan membunuhnya, tapi jadi –lebih baik jika pemuda itu lebih condong membunuh dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu lebih menguntungkan, heh? Dengan begitu, kaum hawa yang dipermainkannya akan tenang bukan?

Perasaan itu memudar perlahan, atau bahasa melankolisnya terkikis rasa benci yang mendalam. Gadis bodoh! Mau-maunya dia terperangkap dalam kata-kata Sasuke yang membuatnya hangat hanya dalam sekejap lalu hilang. Rela diduakan, di acuhkan, dan juga dibentak. Oh, oh, oh. Sakura kau gadis yang benar-benar malang jika diingat-ingat.

Sakura melirik layar handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip dan bergetar pelan di meja. Gadis itu membuka pesan singkat itu, lalu mendengus keras. Detik berikutnya, gadis beriris hijau cerah itu manggeletakkan begitu saja handphonenya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ino, menarik alis kirinya. Gadis blondie itu menarik selembar tissue dari sebuah kotak.

"Sasuke. Dia marah saat tahu aku kabur darinya." Jelas Sakura.

"Terus? Apa tanggapanmu?" tanyanya, sembari mengelap menyelidik pada raut Sakura yang nampak tak terbaca.

Mengangkat bahu, "apa peduliku? Dia ya dia, aku ya aku" sahutnya dengan nada cuek.

Kali ini, Ino tertawa, kemudian menatap Sakura salut. "Aku suka kau yang seperti ini, Saku. Kau terlihat kuat!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum damai. Pertama dalam hari-harinya Ia kembali tersenyum tulus seperti ini, dan Ia yakin. Setelah ini, keadaan akan berbalik.

* * *

><p>Geram, mata onyx itu menatap tajam pandangan di depannya. Lalu menoleh pada rumah Sakura –ya Sakura hidup seorang diri di kota ini. Orang tuanya ada di Suna mengurus perusahaan keluarga Haruno yang ada di sana.<p>

Masih sunyi, dan dia sudah menunggu selama empat jam lebih. Itu cukup membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang pada Sakura. Sampai matanya menangkap Sakura yang tengah berlari setengah melompat-lompat kecil kearahnya. Pemuda itu turun dari mobil, mencegatnya

BLAM!

"Dari mana saja kau!" selidik Sasuke mengamati Sakura.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Bukannya menyahut, Ia malah memilih diam.

"Jawab aku!"

Mata Sakura berputar bosan, jenaka. "Apa masalahmu?" jawabnya acuh.

Sasuke tersentak. Menatap tajam Sakura, yang kini menyalak balik menatapnya. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Sakura. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sakura nampak tak gentar sedikitpun pada sepasang onyx itu. "Kau. Dari mana, Haruno Sakura?" geramnya.

Seolah tak perduli, Sakura melengos menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke. "Lepas, bodoh!" kecamnya, tanpa ragu. "Mau kemana aku, itu hakku. Dan aku, tidak sudi di atur-atur olehmu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak tertahan.

"Kau kekasihku. Dan kau adalah hak mutlak untukku!" balas Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi Sasuke. Sok-sok mengatur rupanya, heh?

Pemuda raven itu mendengus, tertawa mengejek. "Inilah akibat kau bergaul dengan gadis blondie murah temanmu itu." Ejeknya. Membuat Sakura menyipit berbahaya ke arahnya.

"Jaga mulutmu brengsek! Kau yang murahan, dan seharusnya jika kau punya otak kau akan sadar akan itu!" Makinya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, heh?" Sasuke mencengkram rahang Sakura. Matanya berkilat marah. "Sejak kapan kau berani seperti ini? Kau berani sekali mengataiku hah!" nadanya merendah penuh emosi.

Sakura menggeleng tidak berkata apapun. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis, akibat rasa sakit dari cengkraman itu.

Sasuke sadar akan itu, Ia melepas cengkaramannya dan beralih memeluk Sakura sembari berucap. "Maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin ditentang olehmu, kau adalah milikku!" Ia memeluknya erat.

Selalu seperti ini, Sasuke selalu melakukan ini di saat merasakan sikap kasarnya keterlaluan. Dan itu membuat keputusan Sakura hampir saja goyah. Tapi Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyannya melembut, mengusap lalu mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku menunggu sampai berjam-jam, kau tahu" lanjutnya setengah berbisik, namun terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab, mendorong Sasuke pelan. Membuat pemuda pemuda itu melepas paksa pelukannya.

"Maaf-"

"-kita sampai di sini saja Uchiha." Sakura menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan terpatri di sana. "Dan kau bisa melepaskan aku sekarang." Sambungnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa meminta putus seperti ini, bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Ya- walau Sasuke sendiri juga tahu bahwa di sini, pihaknya-lah yang salah dan Ia sadar akan itu. Tapi jujur, perasaan Sasuke mengatakan ini tidak boleh terjadi, apapun caranya Ia akan membuat Haruno itu terus melihat dan mengaguminya. Apa itu semua karena Sasuke mencintainya? Entahlah.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Menghela nafas. "Sekalipun kau putus dariku, kau masih punya yang lain. Dan ku pikir, berakhirnya ini tidak mempengaruhi hidupmu, Uchiha." Sahut Sakura sembari menatapnya datar, seolah tanpa merasakan hal apapun saat melafaskannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Heh. Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?" Tanyanya, "kau tahu bukan apa akibatnya?"

"Bunuh saja aku!" tantangnya dengan tanpa takut.

Menyeringai. "Kau akan menyesal, Haruno!"

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah tersenyum. "Aku akan bahagia setelah ini, dan kau!-" telunjuknya mengarah tegak pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"-akan menderita dalam permainanmu sendiri!"

Detik berikutnya, Haruno Sakura sudah melenggang pergi ke kediamannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang dengan geram mencengkram rambut deep blue-nya. Haruno Sakura tadi baru saja menyumpahi dirinya. Biar bagi Sakura hubungan ini berakhir tapi tidak bagi Sasuke.

Karena Haruno Sakura si tunggal, hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke si bungsu yang terkenal playboy.

TBC

* * *

><p>-engingeng- Tadaaaaaaa . . . . AO –salamalateletubies- Yusha bikin fict baru lagi, ini anggap aja cerita pengganti dari perjodohan yang udah 'the end' semoga berkenan dan nggak bosen ya, tiap liat –atau baca cerita-cerita punya Yusha ^_^<p>

Maaf kalau ada yang bingung sama deskrip Yusha –yang nggak tahu kenapa banyak berputar-putar dan nggak jelas. Maklum masih pelajar-?-

Buat yang nunggu AyamLvJidat, MAAF! Fanfict itu jadi terlantar. Tapi janji deh, beberapa hari ke depan bakal updet, jadi di tunggu yaw-siapayangmaununggucoba?-

Kalau bahasanya agak kasar juga maaf ya, bahasa itu agar mendukung sikon aja kok

Yuph! Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca!

Boleh minta ripiunya nggak?

Keep or Delete


	2. Cerita Kedua

Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat™

Mempersembahkan Cerita Kedua

Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang hampa, namun kau kalah telak saat sadar bahwa telah terperosok jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang menyakitkan. Saling menyakiti, satu sama lain.

Egoisme

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke × Sakura

With

Alternative Universe story, typo(s), OOC.

Enjoy with this one

××XX××

Uchiha Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan amat sangat keras, suara debaman itu sampai bergema menyahut pada lantai bawah kediaman Uchiha. Membuat tiga orang yang tengah bersantai saling melempar pandang dengan bingung.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya seorang pria, mengintip dari balik sebuah surat kabar dengan dahi berkerut, pria itu menaikan kaca matanya.

Uchiha Itachi dan juga sang Ibu hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga pada mereka. Keduanya kembali focus menonton sebuah drama dari televisi setelah melakukan jawaban alibi itu. Fugaku, Ia hanya mendengus kembali menatap surat kabar itu dan membacanya. Anaknya itu sudah dewasa, dan Fugaku yakin serumit apapun masalah yang ada pada pemuda itu, Sasuke putra bungsu Uchiha itu pasti dapat menyelesaikannya.

Kita tinggalkan keluarga Uchiha yang tengah bersantai membagi kehangatan di ruang keluarga. Mari kita jenguk Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berada di kamar pribadi miliknya.

Sasuke berada di sini, di kamarnya. Sebuah ruang pribadi yang terlarang bagi siapa saja untuk memasukinya, kecuali keluarga dan juga Haruno Sakura kekasihnya err maaf, mantan kekasihnya lebih tepatnya. Sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan dominasi blue cream sebagai cat ruangan, ruangan ini terhubung dengan sebuah balkon luar yang dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca besar berbentuk pintu kembar.

Sebuah kasur king size diletakan disamping sebuah lemari besar dengan sepasang pintu kembar dan sebuah pintu tunggal berbahan dasar besi dengan ukiran rumit pada permukaannya. Di hadapan si kasur terdapat sebuah meja khusus computer lengkap guna mendukung kinerja Sasuke. Di sebelah meja khusus itu berjarak agak jauh terdapat kamar mandi terpisah milik Sasuke.

"Rghhhh!" Ia mencengkram frustasi rambut deep blue miliknya, pemuda itu menghempaskan diri pada kasur dengan kasar, membuat kasur berderit dan setengah berguncang hebat karena ulahnya.

Menangkup wajah dengan tangan yang terlipat, Sasuke mulai terbayang kejadian tadi sore yang dialami olehnya. Sebuah kejadian dimana Sakura memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dasar gadis sinting! Makinya berulang kali dengan geraman rendah namun sarat akan emosi.

Mengambil posisi duduk, pemuda berwajah stoic itu memasang wajah paling kesal miliknya. Ini kali pertama baginya, pertama kali dibuat se-frustasi ini oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan mainannya. Berpuluhan gadis diluar sana saja bahkan berani menyerahkan kesuciannya untuk Sasuke. Rela, amat sangat rela. Asal satu, dapat terus bersama Sasuke.

Bukankah pesona Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mematikan heh?

Tapi kenapa gadis bodoh itu malah mencampakkannya seperti ini? Ia adalah satu-satunya boneka terlama milik Sasuke dan pemuda itu sangat amat menyayanginya. Kau bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaan seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan bonekanya, perasaan itulah yang tengah dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Kesal dan menginginkan hak kepemilikannya kembali. Secepatnya!

"Sial!" makinya berteriak cukup kencang.

Wajah stoic miliknya sejak kapan menjadi milik Sakura? Gadis itu meniru apa yang Ia selalu tunjukkan untuk si gadis. Semoga saja Sakura tak membalasnya dengan menjadi seorang playgirl pula.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke tahu hal ini akan datang juga. Sikon dimana Sakura sadar akan permainan Sasuke selama ini. Tapi terlambat, Sakura itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dalam benak Sasuke. Jadi jangan bermimpi bisa keluar begitu saja dari dalamnya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke takkan membiarkan bonekanya jatuh ke tangan anak lain. Bonekanya adalah miliknya, tetap miliknya!

Sebuah seringai mengembang dengan seiring suara pelan dan dalam milik Sasuke berucap, "kau takkan bisa mencampakkan ku Cherry!"

Dan setiap omongan Sasuke biasanya akan terkabul.

××XX××

Pagi ini, Haruno Sakura entah mengapa merasa keadaan fisiknya kurang baik. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, bahkan untuk berjalan saja rasanya tak sanggup. Tapi hari ini, pelajaran milik Asuma yang terkenal kejam dan sangat mencintai 'kebersihan' pada absen. Well, sudah pasti dikenakan denda jika kau tak masuk hari ini Sakura, begitu batinnya. Bayangan membersihkan WC menggamang dibenak si gadis. Lebih baik turun dan tertangkap pingsan karena sakit ketimbang Sakura harus pingsan saat menjalankan hukuman di tempat nista itu.

Di sini-lah Sakura, Ia menyeret langkahnya dengan berat menuju ke kelasnya. Tumpukkan buku paket dilengannya semakin memperberat ! Bahkan sekarang rasanya pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur. Ia harus menepi sebelum benar-benar limbung. Gadis itu mengambil posisi ke pinggir dan berjongkok. Memejamkan dalam-dalam matanya. Semoga saja pening ini hilang setelah memejamkan matanya seperti ini.

Tapi nihil, pandangan Sakura seakan bergoyang- dan memburam. Sial! Dia tidak boleh mati di sini, lorong ini sepi dan dapat dipastikan jika kejadian buruk menimpanya tak akan ada satu orang-pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang itu . . .

"Sakura?"

"Ne-Neji?"

Neji?

Ya. Bukan secret admirer namanya, jika Neji tak tahu dimana Sakura berada.

"Kau kenapa?" Neji duduk merendah dihadapan Sakura, tangannya terulur menyentuh lengan atas si gadis dengan agak ragu bertaut senang. "Kau sakit?" pertanyaan selanjutnya darinya hanya disahuti dengan anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

"Ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan!" detik setelahnya, Neji merangkul pinggul Sakura, dan menalungkan lengan si gadis pada pundaknya. Wangi memabukkan khas milik Sakura membuat darah Neji berdesir pelan. Dan mereka pelan beranjak dari sana dengan keadaan sunyi tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Tulisan UKS dengan huruf cetak membuat kepala Neji mendongak sejenak, lalu kemudian kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam ruangan berdominasi putih dan beraroma obat itu. Perlahan Ia membantu Sakura berbaring pada sebuah kasur di UKS, melepaskan sepatu si gadis dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut putih bergaris strip-strip hitam.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan terlihat lemah kearah Neji. Ketika Neji menarik selimut itu sampai kebatas dagunya. "Terimakasih," gumamnya.

Pemuda bermata perak itu mengangguk menyunggingkan senyum tipis menawan pada Sakura. "Ya," sahutnya seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sampai Neji kembali membuka suara, "tidurlah! Aku akan memintakan izin pada guru pengajarmu-" suruh pemuda itu sembari beranjak berdiri dari duduknya disebelah Sakura yang tengah berbaring. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan geliatan kecil. "Hum."

Dan Neji beranjak dari sana setelah mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. "-aku akan kembali."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

××XX××

Ino terperanjat dari duduk santai namun gelisah miliknya saat mendengar sebuah gebrakan keras oleh Sasuke . Gadis itu baru akan menyemprot si pemuda namun kalah cepat. "Mana Sakura?" Tanya atau lebih pantas sebagai sebuah bentakkan dari Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Ino.

Ino berdiri dari bangkunya sekilas ikut menggebrak meja, menatap sengit Sasuke yang tengah menatap si gadis dangan tatapan datar miliknya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, brengsek!" makinya menunjuk Sasuke.

Mata onyx itu berputar bosan, dengan dengusan keras Sasuke mulai berkata. "Heh! Berhenti menghakimi ku, nona Yamanaka." Sahutnya, menampik kasar telunjuk berkutex soft purple itu.

"Menghakimi mu, heh?" gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi bosan, "aku bahkan tak sudi untuk menjadi hakim untuk narapidana tak termaafkan sepertimu sialan!" serunya melotot kearah Sasuke dengan garang.

"Kau!" pelan, tangan Sasuke mulai terangkat akan menampar Ino jika tidak datang Neji dari arah pintu masuk ruang kelas Ino yang tengah kosong . Berpaling, Sasuke -Pemuda itu mendelik kearah Neji yang berjalan santai ke arah bangku mereka berdua, tepatnya kepada Ino.

Bukannya tak tahu, Sasuke bahkan mengerti akan sikap yang pemuda itu tunjukkan pada Sakura-nya. Hyuuga itu saingannya. Tiap kali pemuda itu menatap Sakura, memperhatikannya. Mendekati Sakura secara terang-terangan dihadapannya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya muak! Harusnya pemuda itu mundur saja, karena pertandingan ini sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Bukan Neji. Sakura itu mencintainya, jadi tak perlulah pemuda itu berusaha membelokkan hati gadisnya. Satu kata. Percuma.

Hyuuga sialan itu tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, seolah mengejeknya.

Ino dengan alis terangkat menatap bingung kedua pemuda sakit dihadapannya ini. Demi Tuhan! Sakura membuatnya bingung akan ini. Kenapa bisa gadis itu dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda haus akan rasa memiliki seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji? Kasihan, pikirnya. Ino agak lega juga kerena dia tidak berada di posisi rumit layaknya Sakura saat ini. Jika Ia yang menjadi Sakura, mungkin Ino akan memilih mengambil tali dan mengikatkannya pada beton penyangga plapon lalu membelitkannya ke lehernya, err atau meminum obat tidur sebanyak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ketus ke arah Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris perak itu melepas pandang dari Sasuke sesaat. "Sakura-" Ia melirik Sasuke yang ternyata ikut mencuri dengar. "-dia ada di UKS." Sambungnya dengan tanpa nada, sembari melirik sekilas kembali pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus membuang muka.

Raut Ino mengeras sejenak, dengan nada panic, gadis blondie itu angkat bicara. "UKS? Dia sakit?" tanyanya lebih condong kepada Neji yang kini tengah mengangguk. Setelah bergumam terimakasih pada pemuda beriris perak itu, Ino beranjak dari sana dengan sengaja menabrak bahu tegap Uchiha Sasuke yang mendelik tak suka padanya.

Ada dua kubu yang menjadi penghalangnya ternyata.

Sepeninggalan Ino, Neji kembali kearah pintu keluar sebelum itu pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah membisikan izin atas nama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino pada Nara Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas tentu saja dengan alasan sakit.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, tangannya mengepal kencang seperti siap menghancurkan sesuatu. Makin banyak saja yang menyudutkannya sekarang. Tadinya hanya gadis dengan wajah galak itu tapi selanjutnya, pemuda Hyuuga itu harus diwaspadai. Harus.

"Sialan!" tak cukup banyak yang mendengar, hanya sebuah gumaman rendah namun bernada kesal.

××XX××

"Kau kenapa, jidat?" Ino meletakkan tasnya pada meja di samping kasur di mana Sakura tengah dalam posisi setengah tidur, gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sakit?" lengannya menempel pada jidat Sakura yang terasa menghangat. Dan gadis itu menjengit.

"Hanya kurang enak badan saja kok," sela Sakura dengan gelengan pelan serta mengumbar senyum lemahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk, tersenyum ringan kearah Sakura. "Jangan terlalu difikirkan, kau tahu kan?" terangnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ino melanjutkan. "Kau harus kuat, bukankah kau sudah berjanji, heh?"

"Aku tahu Ino. Dan aku-"matanya menerawang, menatap lurus kedepan, "-tak mau membebani diriku dengan perasaan tak penting seperti Sakura yang dulu." Ucapnya menatap Ino.

Gadis pirang itu mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Keduanya melempar senyum penghangat.

"Mengganggu, heh?"

Sakura maupun Ino menoleh cepat. Tampak Neji tengah membawa kantong plastic dengan berbagai cemilan dan juga beberapa minuman kaleng di dalamnya.

"Tidak." Sahut Ino sedikit melirik Sakura.

Sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis ke arah Neji.

"Ini, untuk kalian." Ujarnya, meletakkan kantong itu pada meja.

Haruno Sakura dan Ino Yamanaka tak tahu, bahwa ini adalah langkah pertama dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Terimakasih."

××XX××

Keadaan UKS hening, sekarang Ino dan Neji yang tadinya menemani gadis itu sudah pergi. Keduanya dipanggil untuk ulangan kelas biola, sedang Sakura diberikan kelonggaran dengan diikutkan ulangan susulan oleh sang guru pembimbing.

Kesunyian ini malah makin membuat Sakura takut, matanya jadi kian terasa enggan menutup. Ruangan ini cukup gelap, karena ruang cahaya masuknya matahari sangat terbatas, berhubung UKS ini hanya ada sebuah pintu tanpa adanya jendela. Tapi beruntung ada sebuah AC yang nyala setiap saat dengan suhu tetap sejuk tidak membuat ruang kesehatan ini pengap tanpa udara sedikit-pun.

"Hhh~" helaan nafas-pun rasanya begitu jelas terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura, karena saking sunyinya ruangan ini tadi.

KREKKK

Spontan Sakura terperajat kaget, Ia mengambil posisi bangkit dari tidurnya dengan posisi setengah duduk. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, kekagetannya tampaknya harus berlanjut kala melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kenapa? Kaget?"

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan santai, kedua lengannya tenggelam dalam saku celananya. Mata onyx itu tampak merekam rakus Sakura yang melongo menatapnya. Hebat! Bahkan Sasuke merasakan kerinduan mendalam dalam menatap sosok itu.

Ia beranjak mendekat, duduk menyamping pada pinggir tempat tidur UKS itu.

"Sakit apa kau?" tanyanya, lengan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Sakura. Wajah itu masih sama datar seolah tak merasakan apa-apa.

Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi ini, pertanyaan menggantung Sasuke tak digubris Sakura. Di dalam satu garis lurus, kedua iris itu bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan saat itu juga tangan Sasuke ditampik Sakura dengan kasar, matanya menatap datar pemuda itu.

"Merindukanku, heh?" ejek Sakura, sedikit menahan senyum getir. Tenggorokannya serasa pahit, kering tercekat. Bahkan dulu, saat semuanya masih terjalin, kata-kata itu tak pernah terluncur oleh Sasuke sekalipun banyak pesan singkat yang Sakura ketik dan kirim padanya dengan kata dan juga nada yang sangat- amat sama bahkan serupa, pemuda itu mengacuhkan perasaan rindunya. Berulang kali.

Padahal, Ia sangat memerlukan sosok itu disisinya. Tidak lama, hanya sebentar.

"Belajar dari mana kau, kata-kata itu?" lanjut si gadis, raut mengejek terpeta jelas saat pertanyaan itu mulus terlontar.

Sasuke mendengus, menatap tajam Sakura. "Bukankah kau tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, ya?" sahutnya acuh, "-jadi ku pikir, mengatakan itu sekali-sekali tak apakan?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu polosnya dari Sasuke.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, perasaan terluka itu masih ada disana. Walau dicengkram erat oleh pemiliknya.

"Pergi!" dengan setengah bergetar Sakura berucap dalam, "tak ada gunanya juga kau disini." Telunjuknya mengarah pada pintu keluar, seolah membuat gerakan perintah mengusir.

Bukannya pergi, Sasuke malah melepas sepatu dan merangkak naik ke kasur. Ia menghempaskan badannya tepat di samping Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu menjengit kaget, menarik tubuhnya menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Tapi lambat, lengan kanan Sasuke sudah melingkari depan perut Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga sakit, tahu." Guamamnya rendah, "kau pikir kau saja?"

Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan, kenapa Sasuke hobby manyakiti hatinya seperti ini.

"Lepaskan Uchiha!" geramnya, mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya. Pemuda itu mendongak. "Tidak! Aku ingin tidur dengan boneka ku!" wajahnya mengeras, "dan boneka ku itu kau-" Sasuke-pun mengubur wajahnya di pinggang Sakura. "-Haruno Sakura~"

Kenapa tak cari wanita lain saja? Sakura sudah geram akan ini, Ia tak boleh lemah dan bodoh seperti ini. Ia harus meyakikan diri bahwa dirinya bukan seperti gadis-gadis bodoh di luar sana yang mau saja dikibuli berapa kali oleh Sasuke.

Hentakan keras, Sakura menarik paksa lengan Sasuke, terlepas. Dan beranjak bangun dari kasur, mengambil sepatu Sakura memasangnya cepat.

Di kasur wajah Sasuke menatapnya. Pilu. Dengan posisi duduk.

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh Uchiha! Jadi lakukan itu pada kekasih-kekasihmu di luar sana saja, mengerti!"

BLAMM!

Di kamar itu, Sasuke mulai menyadari satu hal, bahwa ini akan sulit. Mungkin Sasuke belum sadar akan ini pada saat Sakura masih miliknya. Tapi, pemuda itu merasakannya sekarang. Sebuah rasa tak enak dihatinya, seperti dihujam jutaan benda tajam di sana.

××XX××

Pontang-panting Sakura, mencengkram tasnya kuat-kuat dengan langkah besar dan terburu-buru. Sesampainya di sebuah bangku taman, Ia menangis dalam diam dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ini!"

Emerald itu mendongak, menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah di hadapanya. Akasuna no Sasori. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Saso-"

Ada perasaan rindu saat menatap mata basah itu, itu yang ada di benak Sasori saat ini. Ia masih ingat, dengan amat sangat jelas. Bagaimana berakhirnya hubungan indah mereka dahulu hanya karena godaan seorang gadis yang membuatnya buta dan meninggalkan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berpaling pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan melupakannya.

Sasori menarik Sakura berdiri, mereka berhadapan. Lengan besarnya menangkup wajah kecil Sakura. Pelan kedua belah ibu jarinya mengusap pelan airmata Sakura sembari berucap pelan. "Kenapa kau menangis Cherry?" bisiknya, menatap sendu Sakura dengan jarak yang dekat.

Gadis itu menggeleng sampai saat Sasori memeluknya erat-erat. Mata keduanya terpejam rapat, merasakan kerinduan mendalam di sana yang tampaknya hangat menjalar dari tubuh kedua orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

××XX××

Pemandangan itu mengiris lamat-lamat jantung Sasuke. Matanya terasa panas oleh perasaan asing yang menjalar di sekitar rongga dadanya. Sakit dan ngilu.

Ini kenyataan terburuk yang paling ditakutkan oleh seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke. Saat di mana, Sasori kembali merebut gadisnya. Dan Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura walau sedikit pasti masih sangat mencintai Sasori. Dahulu, jauh sebelum hubungan itu terjalin antara Sakura dan dirinya, betapa susahnya, Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura dulu saat gadis itu terpuruk dalam kepedihan oleh Sasori.

Harusnya Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan Sakura dari sisinya sampai kapanpun juga.

Dan satu hal terpatri di wajah itu, ringisan kecil saat Ia mencengkram dadanya yang berderit ngilu. Sasuke bersumpah, Ia akan melepaskan rentetan gadis-gadis tak penting di luar sana demi Sakura. Hanya demi gadis itu.

"Saku . . . ."

××XX××

Selain Sasuke, ternyata Hyuuga Neji juga ada di sana dengan tatapan sendu dan perih. Di sini, Ia-lah yang sangat terluka karena saingannya merupakan dua orang yang pernah memiliki Sakura.

Tapi Neji tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia menyeringai, berjalan mendekat kearah pasangan SasoSaku.

"Sakura!"

TBC

××XX××

Terimakasih atas respon positif kalian semua –peyuk-peyuk- maaf jika masih ada typo(s) bertebaran pada chapter kemarin, tolong periksa yang ini ya ^^ Dan maaf kalau porsi SasuSakunya kurang, sekali lagi, tuntutan cerita. Mohon pengertiannya ya ^^V

OK, saatnya membalas ripiu chap kemarin :

**Michiko michiharu** :

Salam kenal ^^, terimakasih sudah menyukai ini, RnR lagi ya ^^V

**Tanpa Nama** :

Makasih sayang ^^ Yusha senang kamu suka fanfict-fanfict Yusha –peyuk-peyuk- soal cepat updet, Yusha usaha'in ya, so, RnR, lagi? ^^

**misterious girl** :

Makasih banyak ^^, ini udah updet. Buat fict yang lain ditunggu aja ya ^^ RnR lagi? ^^

**Uhe_Haha Hehe :**

Yang nyesel? Hehe liat aja ya ^^, makasih sudah meripiu, RnR lagi yaw ^^V

**Kikyo Fujikazu :**

Sudahkah Sasu terlihat cemburu di sini? Atau malah kebanyakkan NejiSakunya? Ayayay, RnR lagi ya ^^ makasih ^^

**Cheries :**

Makasih sayang –peyuk-peyuk- RnR lagi ya ^^

**Fiyui-chan :**

Kurang panjang ya O.o" GOMEN! Moga aja yang ini memuaskan ya ^^ RnR lagi? ^^

**Meity-chan :**

Iya –blush-lagi ad aide sih, hehehehe. Makasih loh Meity, atas dukungannya ^^-peyuk-peyuk- RnR lagi ya ^^

**Yuki Yuki :**

Keep kok ^^ makasih banyak, RnR lagi? ^^

**Just ana g login :**

Hiye, makasih Senpai ^^ini updetannya, semoga suka, RnR lagi? ^^

**Cmecy :**

Kamu semangat banget nyiksa Sasu, Yusha jadi pengen ikutan-apaansih-disepakSasu- Makasih udah suka ^^ RnR lagi?

**Maya :**

Makasih, ini updetannya ^^ RnR lagi?

**me :**

Makasih ^^ senangnya-peyuk-peyuk- RnR, lagi?

**d3rin :**

Hehehe ^^ ini lanjutanya ^^ semoga suka, RnR lagi?

**ss holic :**

Makasih ^^ ini updet, RnR lagi?

**princess 2 :**

Hahahay, maaf, butuh proses ya sayang jadi harap sabar ^^ makasih banyak, RnR lagi ya? ^^V

**Uchiharuno Kagome :**

Makasih ^^ RnR lagi ya ^^

**Yakuza :**

Ini updetanya ^^ RnR lagi ya ^^

**Anak hilang :**

Makasih, semoga chap ini typo berkurang ya ^^ Tolong koreksinya lagi ^^

**numpang liwat :**

Hahahaha ada-ada aja kamu ^O^ sip! Permintaan dikabulkan ^^ RnR lagi ya?

**Debbie J, Bieber :**

Makasih ^^ AyamLvJidat updet kamarin, RnR lagi ya?

**lawranakaido :**

Hehehehe makasih banyak ^^ RnR lagi yaw ^^V

Dan terimakasih buat : **Hana ShiRaifu, Kim Sungrin, Cuteshiibeauty, Uchiha Eky-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Ryosuke Michi626, Ricchu, V3Yagami, Valkyria Sapphire, Riku Aida, Midori Kumiko, Green YupiCandy Chan, Rurippe no Kimi, Kirei Atsuka, Uchiharu 'nhiela SasuSaku, Risuki Taka, Violet7orange, Namikaze HyuuZu. Dan para Silent Readers ^^V**

RnR?


	3. Cerita Ketiga

Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat™

Mempersembahkan Cerita Ketiga

Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang hampa, namun kau kalah telak saat sadar bahwa telah terperosok jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang menyakitkan. Saling menyakiti, satu sama lain.

Egoisme

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke × Sakura

With

Alternative Universe story, typo(s), OOC.

Enjoy with this one

××XX××

"Sakura!"

Sasori dan juga gadis bernama Sakura saling melepas diri satu sama lain. Dari sisi Sakura, gadis ini terlihat gugup karena tertangkap basah tengah berpelukan dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dengan cepat menggunakan punggung tangannya, kemudian melempar pandang, menatap seorang pemuda yang tadi tengah meneriaki namanya dengan lantang. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sedang Sasori memandangnya dengan menyipit, tampak tak menyukai akan hadirnya pengganggu disaat-saat moment indahnya dengan Sakura-sang mantan kekasih. Tampaknya ini saingan selanjutnya, tapi, coba saja. Sakura akan menjadi miliknya lagi, dan Akasuna no Sasori mengambil sumpah untuk hal yang satu itu. Hyuuga itu sudah memasuki wilayah ketenangannya, ini diibaratkan seperti, membangunkan seekor naga yang tertidur.

Dengan deheman untuk menyamarkan suaranya yang agak parau karena habis menangis, Sakura membuka suara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada gamang.

Neji terpekur sejenak, matanya berubah dingin dan tegas saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang hazel yang menatapnya balik dengan penuh waspada. Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Saat ini, membawa Sakura pergi dari pemuda yang bagi Neji tak kalah brengsek dari Uchiha itu adalah suatu jalan terbaik. Ia tak mau Sakura kembali terluka seperti yang sudah-sudah. Karena Neji tahu, Sakura hanya mambutuhkan pemuda sepertinya. Ya, Hyuuga Neji.

Perak itu berpaling kearah Sakura, wajahnya yang tadi datar berubah menjadi agak tenang dan syarat emosi di sepasang perak itu. "Ku kira kau sudah pulang?" tegurnya dengan sedikit menarik ujung alis memperhatikan Sakura, wajahnya tetap datar, seakan tak merasakan apapun. Walau dalam hati, mutlak, Hyuuga itu membenci saat ini. Saat dimana gadis yang Ia sukai berada dekat dengan musuh abadinya setelah Uchiha.

Sakura melangkah ragu mendekat ke arah Neji. "Belum, aku-" otaknya kembali membaca kejadian yang baru saja terjadi selang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Waktu dimana, Sasuke datang dan membuatnya kembali menangis setelah semuanya berusaha kuat coba Ia lupakan. Uchiha itu bahkan mampu memporak porandakan pertahanannya dalam sekejap, apa ini artinya perasaan pada pemuda itu masih belum bisa Ia buang? Tidak, Sakura takkan mengambil sebuah keputusan bodoh untuk mengenang masa lalu buram bersama si sialan itu, muak dan enggan.

Dia akan membiarkan rasa itu menjelma menjadi dendam sakit hati. Ya. Hanya itu.

"Aku antar!" dengan sigap dan tanpa takut, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. Sedang si gadis hanya mengangguk, kemudian berpaling menatap Sasori yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan raut tak suka. "Err- Sasori, aku duluan." Pamitnya, raut itu terbaca di jadenya, namun di tepis. Toh, mereka sudah **berakhir **bukan?

Mau tak mau ikhlas tak ikhlas, Sasori mengangguk. "Hm. Hati-hati."

Hazel itu menatap lembut Sakura, namun kembali menjadi tegang saat matanya bersirobok dengan tangan yang terpaut itu. Sasori tidak menyukai gadisnya disentuh lelaki manapun selain dirinya. Hazel dan perak saling beradu tatap.

"Ya."

Detik berikutnya, hanya punggung seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan tangan terpaut yang dapat ditatap oleh hazelnya. Geram. Kesal. Muak. Sasori menggeram rendah sembari menendang udara. "Sial!"

××XX××

Di tempat yang tersembunyi, Uchiha Sasuke-pun juga merasakan hal yang tak kalah sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasori. Demi kerajaan neraka! Berani sekali pemuda Hyuuga itu mendekat dan membawa kabur Sakura-nya dari sana. Sialan! Sasuke tak menyukai ini. Mereka pulang bersama, dengan posisi lengan saling menggenggam. Apalagi? Oh, oh. Tentu saja Hyuuga itu pasti bisa melakukan hal yang lebih pada gadisnya itu, mengingat menggandeng secara blak-blakan saja dia berani. Ia akan memotong rata bibir Hyuuga sial itu, jika sampai berani mendarat pada bibir gadisnya. Ya. Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati.

Haruno itu miliknya. Hidup atau mati. Dan itu merupakan hal mutlak yang tak bisa diganggu siapa-pun, termasuk Hyuuga ataupun Akasuna sekalipun juga. Perasaan panas, benci dan tak suka menggelayuti benaknya saat ini. Cukup. Cukup si Akasuna perusak itu yang tadi memeluk gadisnya, sekarang di tambah lagi dengan Hyuuga yang menggandengnya. Oh! Ini gila. Tapi biar, ini yang pertama, dan Sasuke akan membunuh mereka jika berani sekali lagi menyentuh organ dari tubuh gadisnya. Karena itu, miliknya!

Ini perasaan yang memuakkan yang kali pertama Ia rasakan. Perasaan dimana hatinya perlahan remuk redam. Haruno Sakura harus menerima pembalasannya kelak, ya, harus. Tunggu, kau tidak lupa juga kan Sasuka pada jejeran musuh-musuhmu, heh. Habisi mereka, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa maumu.

Dengan langkah cepat Ia pergi dari sana sebelum Akasuna menangkap basah dirinya tengah menjadi mata-mata tak jelas. Bukan takut atau apa, Ia malas berdebat disaat suasana hatinya tengah hancur dan kahilangan kesabaran. Bisa-bisa perkelahianlah yang ada. Setidaknya, Ia akan membunuh si benalu itu nanti, secara bertahap tepatnya.

××XX××

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum kearah Neji, dari bingkai jendela mobil. "Kau tidak mampir dulu?" tawarnya sekedar basa-basi.

Neji menggeleng, tersenyum dipaksakan. "Maaf, aku langsung saja." Sahutnya dengan agak canggung takut Sakura akan menyangkanya macam-macam, maka Neji menolak tawaran itu, setidaknya pendekatan ini akan dengan pelan dan rapi, bukan dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena Neji tak mau jika gadisnya akan menjauhinya karena Ia terlalu mengejar dan memaksakan hatinya, itu terlalu ego menurutnya.

Ujung bibir Sakura kembali terangkat mengulas senyum. "Baiklah, hati-hati." Ia mundur dan melambai kearah Neji.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "Hn."

Dan kemudian kaca jendela tempat dimana Sakura tadi terlihat kini kian menutup perlahan dengan seiring sedan coklat metalik itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kediamannya. Gadis itu membutuhkan Ino-sobatnya- untuk berbagi saat ini, dan Ia akan menghubunginya nanti. Heh. Setidaknya sekarang hal utama yang Ia ingin lakukan adalah merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk andalannya. Karena sekarang, pening di kepalanya mulai terasa lagi, dan lama-lama kian mencengkram. Rasanya mau mati saja, begitu batinnya.

××XX××

"Jadi Sasuke juga memutuskanmu, heh?" seorang gadis berambut merah mengaduk pelan minuman soda miliknya, sembari menarik ujung alis kiri memperhatikan lawan bicaranya di seberang meja. Sosok gadis lain dengan rambut merah jambu. Dan si gadis yang dimaksud mengangguk.

"Dia memang suka seenaknya."

"Tapi dia memang begitu, dan kita tahu dari awal." Sahutnya, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya melalui sebuah sedotan berwarna senada.

Ya mereka simpanan Sasuke Uchiha, hebat bukan? Mereka adalah saingan dalam masalah cinta, namun kembali pada titik awal, kemana kau pergi jika sedang patah hati jika tidak pada sobatmu, heh? Munafik memang, tapi begitulah keadaan. Keduanya tak mau ambil pusing, setidaknya dengan memiliki masalah yang sama dapat membuat mereka nyambung untuk mengobrol dalam topic pembahasan yang 'klop'

Si gadis tertawa dibuat-buat, kemudian menyeringai. "Kau tak sakit hati?" sindirnya tanpa ragu.

Dari pihak lain, gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Humm." Sahutnya tak jelas, karena cairan asam itu masih berada di rongga mulutnya.

"Jangan munafik, Tayuya. Kau sama sepertiku-" asumsinya, "-dan kita sama-sama di campakkan di sini." Ia memutar sendok itu, kemudian menyiduk gerumbul soda coklat yang mengapung pada permukaan air. Menyicipnya dengan ujung bibir yang dibalut warna merah pekat.

Menopang dagu, Tayuya hanya tertawa ringan. "Kau harusnya tahu resiko berpacaran dengan casanova macam Sasuke, bukankah kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, Karin?"

"Hn, aku tahu. Dan aku cukup pintar untuk tahu akan ini, Tayuya." Sambung Karin.

Bahkan dari awal, Sasuke tak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikan beberapa 'pacarnya' keterbukaan adalah kunci utama untuk Ia mendapatkan linangan airmata saat tahu bahwa sang pemuda tak hanya menduakan mereka, namun . . . Akh! entah, tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke agar Ia yang akan menyebutkan jumlah kekasih gelapnya pada kalian.

Tayuya hanya memutar matanya jenaka, "kau selalu menutupinya."

"Tapi ku dengar Ia juga berakhir dengan Haruno Sakura."

Tayuya yang tadi tengah menyesap kembali minumnya hampir saja tersedak, dengan mata yang melebar Ia mentap Karin tak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Ya, ya, ya-" Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "-tepatnya gadis itu yang memutuskan Sasuke, hebat bukan?"

Detik berikutnya, Tayuya menganga lebar dengan perasaan kagum. Selama ini, tak ada satupun dari jejeran kekasih Sasuke yang mau diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pemuda itu. Dan well, Haruno Sakura mematahkannya. Gadis itu sudah membuat sesuatu yang menurut Tayuya patut dijadikan tauladan. Bravo! Dia ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu, malu? Gengsi? Atau, akh! Geli memikirkannya.

"Dia gadis yang sangat hebat."

"Tentu!"

××XX××

Baju kaos lengan panjang menutup telapak tangan, berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'smile' berserta iconnnya yang berwarna yellow soft, panjangnya mencapai bawah lutut. Hotpants biru awan yang tak terlihat, karena terkubur bajunya yang kelewat panjang. Haruno Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang panjangnya mencapai bahu dengan asal. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hatchimmmmm. . . . !"

Ya dia flu, dan buruknya persediaan obat di kotaknya sudah naas habis tak bersisa. Memaksa Sakura untuk menyeret langkah beratnya menuju apotik terdekat kostnya. Dasar menyebalkan batinnya. Bagaimana tidak, semua pasang mata kaum adam mengarah padanya karena kostum yang Ia gunakan, bukannya mau pemer bahwa kakinya mulus, Sakura saat ini sedang malas dandan dan menurutnya ini pakaian tersimple yang ditemukannya di lemari pakaiannya. Tak mau ambil pusing karena memang kepalanya tengah merasakan itu, Sakura memilih itu.

Ia menggosok hidungnya untuk kesekian kalinya dengan sebuah sapu tangan, di tangannya menjinjing sebuah kantong plastic bercorak hitam dengan garis putih yang berisikan persediaan obat-obatan. Langkahnya pelan, dan tampak limbung. Sakura berjalan pada trotoar sembari menunduk membungkam hidungnya. Ini penyakit yang paling Ia benci.

BRUKKK

"Akh maaf,"

Heh, bahkan Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hn?"

Dan Sakura hanya menganga menatap sosok yang tadi ditabraknya. Tanpa berkata, Ia beranjak dari sana. Bagi Sakura cukup sekedar meminta maaf atas kejadian antara dia dan pemuda yang ditabraknya tak perlu basa basi lain. Terlalu muak.

"Tunggu!"

Shit! Tangannya tertangkap dan itu membuatnya tak bisa mengelak lagi untuk berpaling setelah tangan pemuda itu mencengkram menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada gamang karena flu yang tengah Ia hidap. Matanya menatap malas pemuda yang tengah balik menatapnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Sakura Haruno menepis kasar tangan besar yang singgah di keningnya. "Apa pedulimu!"

"Kau kekasihku, Sakura. Dan aku, pantas menghawatirkanmu!" ucap si pemuda dengan tatapan tegas, masih sambil mencengkram pergelangan si gadis. Mata keduanya saling beradu dengan tajam.

"Lepas! Bodoh!" teriak Sakura dengan nada tertahan, karena sekarang beberapa pasang mata tampak mengarah pada mereka. "Apa perlumu, hah?" bentaknya kemudian, menatap nyalak sosok didepannya.

"Ikut aku."

Dan ini adalah langkah awal dari srategi memiliki gadis itu kembali. Bukankah Uchiha akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hak miliknya, heh? Dan Sasuke melakukan itu pada Sakura. **Kekasihnya!**

××XX××

"Apa maumu, brengsek!"

Sakura meronta-ronta saat Sasuke menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah kamar losmen, sebersit pemikiran buruk akan sesuatu menggamang dibenaknya. Apa yang akan _ayam_ ini lakukan padanya? Demi Tuhan, mereka masih sekolah dan semuanya terlalu cepat saat segalanya sudah berakhir seperti ini.

BLAMM!

Tunggu! Kenapa memikirkan hal seburuk itu, Sakura?

Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mundur, Ia mendelik pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Dekat, dan semakin dekat. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti psikopat yang akan memangsa korbannya, memotong dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ok. Imajinasi yang liar dari Haruno Sakura.

GREBB

Tubuh Sakura menegang, saat tubuh Sasuke menerjangnya cepat dengan sebuah pelukan kencang.

"Jaga jarakmu dari Akasuna maupun Hyuuga!" desisnya dengan geraman rendah syarat emosi tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan nada dingin. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tak suka!"

Sesak. Pelukan ini terlalu kencang untuknya, Sakura sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan baik.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas, sebelum aku berteriak kencang di sini!"

Sasuke menatapnya setelah dengan berat hati melepaskan tubuh si gadis dari dekapnya.

"Aku orang keberapa?-"

Alis Uchiha itu terangkat.

"-yang berada di pelukanmu, heh?"

"Berhenti memojokkanku, Sakura." Geram Sasuke, onyxnya menatap tajam Sakura yang kini balik menatap sinis padanya. "Dengar-" perlahan, Ia menarik nafas. "-kau, adalah gadis pertama yang ku peluk. Walau banyak gadis lain yang sudah memelukku." Sambungnya, dengan tanpa ragu.

Mencoba menepis, "omong kosong, dengar Uchiha-" telunjuknya menunjuk dada bidang Sasuke di depannya, "-apapun tentangmu, aku tidak sudi untuk tahu!" sinisnya.

Apa kau sakit hati Sasuke?

"Oh, ya?" tantangnya tanpa ragu, Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang tadi menuding dada Sasuke. Lalu membiarkan lengannya melingkari tulang pinggul Sakura mendekat. "Kalau begitu-" Ia berbisik rendah, "-akan ku buat kau perduli, Uchiha Sakura." Sambungnya, menciumi tengkuk Sakura.

Dan tak ada cara lain, mimpi buruk itu sudah terlanjur memilih Sakura sebagai pelakonnya.

××XX××

Suara memekakkan dan perih mengiris disebuah kamar kecil, umh, tepatnya sebuah kamar losmen.

"Maaf." Bahkan kata itu beradu menjadi satu dengan isakkan dari Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, Ia tak tahu setan apa yang tadi merasukinya hingga berani merenggut kesucian Sakura. Bukan, bukan ini yang Ia mau, bahkan ini tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya barang sedetikpun. Ia tak pernah mau mendapatkan Sakura dengan cara kotor seperti ini.

"Ssst, ada aku." Ia mendekap Sakura yang berbalut selimut dengan erat didadanya, sedang Ia masih bertelanjang dada. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia menaruh dagu pada puncak kepala Sakura. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan kehangatan lewat tubuh yang tengah didekapnya. Ia mencium dalam puncak itu dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke menyukai harum ini, sebuah rasa yang tak pernah terjamah oleh indranya. Dan barusan beberapa waktu lalu sudah berbaur dengan tubuhnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam rasa tersayat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya saat ini, panas. Ia benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa si brengsek ini tega sekali padanya? Tega sekali menghancurkan masa depannya disaat semuanya sudah hancur berantakkan tak tersisa.

Apa membuat Ia mati secara perlahan dapat membuat si pemuda kejam ini puas, heh?

Dulu Ia sangat mencintai pemuda dari clan Uchiha ini, bahkan Ia menaruh bermiliar-miliar harapan yang indah pada si pemuda. Tapi, semuanya hancur saat Ia memergoki, kekasihnya itu tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Bukan antang kepalang, si pemuda mengaku dengan nada acuh, bahwa itu simpanannya. Hati siapa yang tidak hancur lebur coba?

Tapi inilah kemukjizatan, Ia membuka maaf dan terjebak dalam permainan Uchiha itu. Jadi, siapa yang bodoh, dan dibodohi disini?

"Lepas!" gadis, ups, wanita, ya, wanita itu berontak. Ia mendorong kencang sosok yang memuakkan di depannya. Sepasang emerald memerah dan basah itu disekanya cepat. "Dasar brengsek! Biadab!" rancaunya, dengan nada menusuk.

Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap sosok rapuh itu, tangannya terulur ingin menghapus jejak airmata pada permukaan pipi Sakura, namun sayang Sakura menepisnya.

Sasuke tahu, kesempatan itu, Ia sendiri yang menutupnya. Tapi, Sasuke tak akan mau melepas Sakura, karena sekarang Ia sudah terikat secara biologis dengan si gadis. Ia akan membuat Sakura percaya kembali pada dirinya, bahwa sekarang Sasuke hanya ingin bersama gadis pink itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu! Aku-" isakan masih menggamang disana, "aku membencimu, sial!"

Onyx itu terus menatapnya, membiarkan wanita itu menumpahkan semua caciannya.

Dengan nada bergetar, "enyah kau! Aku tak sudi, melihatmu! Pergi!" Sakura melemparinya dengan bantal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu beringsut, malah mendekat pada Sakura. Dan-

Cup

-sebuah ciuman hangat Ia daratkan pada kening si gadis.

Waktu terasa berhenti di sekitar mereka.

Onyx dan emerald

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Membuat Haruno muda kita menyunggingkan senyum miris. "Apa? Tanggung jawab?" sindirnya, Ia menyalak lagi. "Aku tak perlu pertanggung jawaban darimu, brengsek!"

"Pergi kau, dan-" kali ini kesungguhan itu jelas terpeta disana, "-jangan pernah nampak dihadapan ku!"

Bukankah takdir antara kau dan dia itu menyakitkan heh?

Tangisan itu mengencang ketika Sasuke sudah berada di luar kamar. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat dadanya. Kenapa sakit sekali?

Bukankah dulu, hampir tiap tangisan Sakura tak membawa pengaruh apapun padanya. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan mendengarnya dari luar saja sudah sangat menusuk begini.

Sasuke sekarang yakin, bahwa-

"Aku benar mencintaimu, Sakura."

Cih, baru mengaku dia.

××XX××

Ino mendengus, menopang dagu. Hujan dari tadi tak hentinya mengguyur Konoha. Maka Ia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela sembari bersenandung kecil. Matanya mengamati rintikkan hujan yang jatuh dengan sendu. Entah kenapa, perasaan Ino sekarang terasa hambar, tak tenang. Sekarang pikirannya berhenti pada Sakura Haruno-sobatnya.

Senandungnya terhenti, ketika matanya menangkap gambaran sosok yang Ia pikirkan tengah basah kuyub di bawah sana, di balik pagar rumahnya.

"Sakura?" serunya.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia beranjak cepat menghampiri sobatnya itu, dan Ino yakin, Sakura dalam kondisi buruk. Atau bahkan amat sangat buruk?

.

.

.

.

.

Tangisan itu masih belum berhenti, dan Ino, Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat lengan Sakura. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, jika kau mau!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu, dengan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Ino menariknya, memeluknya erat. "Sudah, akan ku pastikan, rahasia ini akan tersimpan rapi. Dan aku-" Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sakura, "-akan membantumu, mengurus anakmu nanti, Saku."

Dimanapun, kapanpun, seorang sahabat takkan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam sebuah ketepurukkan seorang diri. Begitu halnya yang Ino lakukan untuk sahabatnya ini.

Uchiha itu sudah menghancurkan sobatnya, dan Ino benar-benar mengutuknya.

Sakura sudah cukup terluka pada saat Ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu, apa itu belum cukup?

"Sasuke tak pantas kau tangisi, dia brengsek. Sakura!"

Maka dendam itu bukan hanya pada Sakura, tapi pada Ino juga.

TBC

××XX××

**In next chap**

"Sedang apa?"

"Heh?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Sudah ku baca, kau menyukai Sakura, heh?"

"Jika kau mau, berkerjasamalah denganku!"

"Kau lupa ya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mantan kekasihmu waktu kita masih di SMP. Kau lupa?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini Sakura!"

"Tidak! Dan aku sudah yakin akan ini, Sasuke."

"Sakura, maukah kau jadi kekasihku lagi?"

"A-aku-"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak serendah kau, Uchiha!"

"Aku akan menjadi ayah dari kandunganmu Sakura!"

"A-apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Sakura, milikku. Jadi kau, jangan bermimpi. Sialan!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha!"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak serendah kau, Uchiha!"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino tepatnya."

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat dekat Sasuke."

"Si brengsek Uchiha itu ya, heh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan biarkan takdir membelit mereka.

××XX××

Aoooo –alateletubies- maaf updetan ngaret, maklum ulangan jadi harus banyak berkutat ama jubelan buku. Do'a kan Saia ya teman-teman ^^ semoga nilai Saia memuaskan –ngarep-

Bagaimana? Ckckckckck, konflik itu bener-bener nggak kebayang sama sekali oleh Saia, tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja-watados- adakah yang suka pada pergolakan masing-masing karakter? –clingukan- hosh, sengaja diperumit oleh Author abal ini, wkwkwkwk-jitaked-

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Saia akan mengupdet fict-fict Saia dengan jangka waktu cukup lamaaaaaa. Penyakit malas dan juga ide yang nyendet-nyendet adalah factor utama ==" maafkan Saia, tapi semua fict Saia tidak akan _**discontinue**_ jadi harap sabar menunggu ya sobat FFN –nyengir-

Ok, saatnya membalas ripiu :

**Yui Hazono :**

Makasih ya ^^

Iya, kadang bt sama karakter Sakura yang selalu lemes-?- ngarep gitu, well pengen nyoba karakter baru aja ^^ syukur deh kalau kamu suka

RnR lagi ya?

**Maya :**

Hahahay, sengaja diperbanyak, biar rame kaya tauran gitu –jiwapendemo-

Makasih RnR nya, RnR lagi ya? ^^

** :**

Hweeee NejiTen ya? –posepeace- tunggu aja ya ^^ tau ada atau nggak, tapi bakal diusahain kok, hehehe –nggak consistent- well sabar ya, Neji baik kok –dipeluk-PLAKK-

Hosh, sudikah meripiu lagi? ^^

**.Hehe :**

Nyieeee, maaf, maaf –ogiji- Yusha banyak tugas –puppyeyes- jadi maaf kalau lamaaaaa banget ngupdetnya hahahaha –disepak-

Kalau masalah banyak yang naksir Saia juga ngiri kali –ngajakinpundungbareng-

RnR lagi yawww ^^ makasih

**Me :**

Hehehe iya, ini updetannya ^^. Makasih ya –peyukpeyuk-

RnR lagi?

**Michiko michiHaru :**

Sasuke kan emang kudu disadarin dulu, khekhekhe, malah rencananya kalau masih belum sadar Yusha mau deh nyumbang ciuman buat dia biar sadar –WTH-PLAKK-

Neji bukannya seram, Cuma agak terobsesi aja kok, dan chapter ini emang dikasih bumbu-bumbu Saori-?- biar tambah sip –melet-

Makasih ya, RnR, lagi?

**Anak Hilang : **

Makasih atas sarannya ya –smile- smoga aja chap ini nggak meleset dari harapan deh, hehehe

RnR, lagi? ^^

**Meity-chan :**

Hosh! Arigatou Meity –Smile- hahay kita sehati, mungkin chap depan kita perbanyak ya hehehe. Selera sama itu harus di kembangkan-ngerangkul- bener nggak? Khekhekhe

RnR lagi ya, ^^

**misterious girl :**

Chapter depan ya sayang –smirk- kita sengsarakan Uchihayam itu –disepakSasu-

Makasih ya ^^ RnR lagi ya

** :**

Sakura ya, emmh- ntar deh di coba. Makasih idenya ya ^^ dan well kita memang sehati-peyukpeyuk-

RnR lagi ya ^^

**Fiyui-chan :**

Sakuranya nggak sakit kok, Cuma sekedar kata-kata aja kok, jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya-nyengir-

Makasih ya sayang, RnR, lagi? ^^

**Rhan'z B'sELF :**

Salam kenal juga ya ^^ kamu ELF ya?pertanyaannebakdarinama

Dan makasih sudah suka ^^ RnR lagi ya

**Chamber :**

Makasih banyak –peyukpeyuk-

RnR lagi ya ^^

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **

Hosh, tunggu chap depan ya ^^, kita siksa Sasu bersama khekhe –gempanged-

Tenang aja, nggak secepat itu kok, ok

RnR lagi ya ^^

**Meyrin Kyuchan :**

Saia suka semangat anda ^^ ayo Sa-su-ke –naribawapompom-

Makasih ya, RnR lagi ne?

**VVVV :**

Makasih V hehehe =peyukpeyuk- sengaja diperumit, biar keruh ajah-alasananeh-

RnR lagi ya V, ^^

**Violet7orange :**

Hohohoho iya, enakkan jadi Saku –smirk-

RnR lagi ya ^^

**Ran Uchiha Ichikaz :**

Ini lanjutannya ^^ makasih ya, RnR lagi ^^

**Dan terimakasih buat : Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, Valkyria Sapphire, Haza ShiRaifu, 4ntk4-ch4n, Just Ana, Eky-chan, haruno yuwi, Green YupiCandy Chan, my beloved Imouto Ai Kireina Maharanii, Riku Aida, Namikaze HyuuZu, Ricchu, Midori Kumiko, riachan-uciha, Risuki Taka, Rurippe no Kimi, valentina14, Kirei Atsuka, d3rin. Dan para Silent Readers semua.**

RnR?


	4. Cerita Keempat

Yusha'Daesung AyamLvJidat™

Mempersembahkan Cerita Keempat

Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang hampa, namun kau kalah telak saat sadar bahwa telah terperosok jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang menyakitkan. Saling menyakiti, satu sama lain.

Egoisme

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke × Sakura

With

Alternative Universe story, typo(s), OOC.

Enjoy with this one

××XX××

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke kediamannya. Ia dengan tampang kusut hanya memandang sesekali pada sekerumbul orang yang tengah berlalu lalang lalu kembali mendengus tak bersemangat menatap jalan yang Ia tapaki. Di matanya, semua orang tampak tengah berbahagia, kenapa Ia sendiri merasakan kesesakkan yang tak terlihat ini seorang diri? Heh sungguh takdir yang indah bagi Sakura. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum miris dengan kepala tertunduk. Kau gadis malang Sakura! Ia membatin.

Perasaannya masih sangat kacau semenjak kejadian buruk antara dia dan si mantan, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Di benak Sakura saat ini hanya satu, bagaimana jika dia hamil dan mengandung dari hubungan bodohnya dengan si Uchiha itu. Benar-benar. Takdir seakan memainkannya. Dan demi panasnya api neraka! Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang merenggutnya disaat yang tidak sangat Ia harapkan. Ya, disaat Ia sudah muak dengan semua yang telah Uchiha sialan itu lakukan padanya.

Nilai plus namun buruk setelah kejadian kemarin, semakin memperparah lukanya. Ibaratnya seperti luka menganga yang diberi garam. Kau bisa bayangkan bukan?

Ino sudah memberinya solusi, dan Sakura kembali terngiang-ngiang akan itu. Sobatnya itu mungkin hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, tapi solusi yang Ia berikan itu benar-benar akan membuatnya tampak bodoh di hadapan pemuda bejad itu. Dan Sakura, harus berpikir berjuta kali agar meminta Sasuke menikahinya dan bertanggung jawab atas kelak kandungan yang Ia miliki bersama Sasuke.

Ino memang kadang berpikir terlalu terburu-buru. Sakura tak mau mengambil resiko untuk itu. Tidak! Bisa-bisa Sasuke merendahkan dan mencemoohnya. Cih! Bahkan Ia sendiri pun rasanya mampu membesarkan anak ini nantinya.

Tak terasa Ia sampai di sebuah taman. Sepi. Dan Sakura memilih menepi di sana membuang waktunya. Dari pada Ia termangu di kamar dan memulai pikiran-pikiran negative. Bisa saja bukan Ia nekat dan mengiris nadi? Atau gantung diri, hum seperti kebanyakkan kisah patah hati ataupun jalan keluar dari masalah yang tidak sanggup dibendung oleh nalar. Sangat tidak logis, jika Sakura sampai mengambil jalan bodoh itu untuk menuntaskan masalah yang tengah membelitnya.

Melangkah memasuki kawasan taman ini, Sakura mengedar pandang. Ini taman dulu tempatnya bermain dengan Ino. Ya! Sakura masih ingat jelas akan hal bodoh yang Ia lakukan bersama sobat blondienya itu.

Saat dimana Ia dan Ino memperebutkan hal yang tidak penting. Kalau tidak salah sebuah mainan truk pengangkut pasir berwarna biru tua. Hem, bagaimana dulu Ino sampai tidak mau bicara padanya karena Sakura ngotot ingin meminjam mainan Ino yang bisa dibilang baru itu. Parahnya, waktu itu mainan itu tengah menjadi mainan favourite bagi Ino. Well adakah anak yang mau mainannya direbut?

Sakura maupun Ino tak berniat membuka pintu maaf masing-masing. Sampai peristiwa dimana Sakura hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil saat tengah menyebrang dan tepat saat itu, Ino datang menerjang serta menarik lengan gadis itu kepinggir. Walau saat itu keduanya sama-sama mendapat luka lecet akibatnya. Seulas senyum terpahat di wajah Sakura kala mendapati Ino yang mengisak memeluknya sembari bergumam jidat bodoh berkali-kali.

Sakura yakin, Ino sangat khawatir saat itu. Dan well, seperti biasa. S ekalipun umur mereka masih sepuluh tahun saat itu, Ino mengambil keputusan nekat dengan menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan Sakura benar-benar berterimakasih atas pertolongan tak terduga dari sahabatnya itu.

Seulas senyum Ia sunggingkan, Sakura merasa beruntung memiliki Ino yang terkadang menyebalkan namun jauh dari itu, seburuk apapun sifat atau sikap gadis blondie itu Sakura tetap takkan memandang Ino dengan biasa saja setelah apa yang sobatnya itu lakukan untuknya disaat-saat genting sekalipun.

Ia melangkah mendekat pada sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan air mancur berpatung berkeramik amethyst yang bentuknya menyerupai seekor angsa yang tengah mengadahkan kepala menatap langit dengan sepasang sayap yang berkepak lebar. Sakura lalu duduk di pinggiran kolam itu. Ia menghela nafas, melempar pandang pada gerumbulan ikan yang berkali menimbulkan gelembung dan bunyi 'blub' ke permukaan air. Mau tak mau Ia menarik senyum, ikan-ikan itu secara tak langsung mengajaknya barmain.

Lengannya mulai terulur, masuk ke permukaan air. Dan yang pertama kali yang dapat Ia rasakan adalah gigitan-gigitan kecil dari makhluk mungil di bawah air sana. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian mencoba mengganggu ku ya?" Ia berucap, matanya menyipit karena senyum. "Hey sakit tahu." Ia mengernyit saat gigitan itu kembali menyerangnya.

Dan detik berikutnya hanya ada perbincangan bodoh antara Sakura dan sekawanan ikan yang ada di kolam itu. Biar saja orang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan Sakura kurang waras atau semacamnya, yang penting sekarang Ia memiliki teman untuk tertawa lagi. Tak ada manusia, hewanpun, bolehlah.

Setelah bosan bermain dengan ikan-ikan itu, Sakura kembali diam mengamati keadaan taman. Ia menarik tangannya yang tadi terendam di dalam permukaan air ke dasar, lalu mengelapnya pada rok yang tengah Ia gunakan. Kebiasaan buruk yang memang susah dihilangkan rupanya. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berada di sisi lain taman, tepatnya di samping sebuah pohon besar. Entah hal apa yang tengah pemuda itu kerjakan. Ia tampak mengendap-ngendap. Posisi membelakangi, membuat Sakura tak bisa tahu hal apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan.

Sedang apa pemuda itu di sana sendirian?

Sakura dengan rasa penasarannya menghampiri sosok itu. Ia berjalan pelan namun kian mendekat pada sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Ketika Sakura bertanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, pemuda itu menoleh. "Heh?" gumamnya, kemudian membuat gerakan menyuruh Sakura diam dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Dahi pemuda itu kembali berkerut, tampangnya mendadak serius, "itu!" Ia berbicara pelan pada Sakura, mungkin nadanya terdengar seperti bisikkan. Pemuda itu menghandik, menyuruh Sakura untuk melempar pandang pada hal apa yang tengah Ia amati dari tadi. Sekawanan burung merpati yang tengah berkumpul memakan potongan-potongan biscuit-yang mungkin saja diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Cukup banyak. Dan tunggu, jumlahnya genap! Apa mereka datang secara berpasangan ya?

Sakura terpaku di tempat, kepalanya mengangguk. Dengan amat pelan Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah si pemuda misterius itu. Kamera? Jadi sedang memotret rupanya, heh?

Sakura berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu, sesekali memperhatikan burung dan kembali pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah focus dengan lensa kameranya. Tampan. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

JPRETT

Dan sedetik kemudian kawanan burung itu terbang semua ke udara. Namun pemuda itu tersenyum bangga pada kamera yang tengah Ia pegang. Great! Tembakkan tepat.

"Wah, kau photographer ya?" Sakura ikut menjinguk kamera itu, dan mata jadenya berbinar kagum akan apa yang Ia lihat. Sepasang merpati yang tengah menyuapi pasangannya dengan paruhnya. Oh Tuhan! Ini manis sekali, batin Sakura. "Kau hebat!"

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura, "bukan apa-apa, ini hanya tugas sekolahku."

"Jadi, kau bukan photographer?" Tanya Sakura, mengamati pemuda itu sampai ke ujung kaki.

Pemuda itu menggunakkan rompi berbahan levis tanpa lengan, dan juga sebuah kemeja panjang yang tampaknya sengaja dilipat sampai siku, berwarna putih susu. Bercelana kain, gober. Dengan sebuah kamera besar jaman dulu yang menggantung di lehernya. Penampilan biasa yang dipadu dengan polesan wajah yang luar biasa. Pemuda simple yang tampan.

"Hm! Kenapa? Aku memang ingin sih menjadi photographer tapi kedua kakakku melarang." Sahutnya sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang melipat lengan di dada sedang mengangguk.

"Kau berbakat loh, kurasa." Sakura berasumsi. Ia tersenyum, "sayang kalau tak disalurkan," sambungnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "lihat nanti saja." Ia mengulurkan tangan, "kita belum berkenalan kan?" Tanyanya. "Sabaku no Gaara." Sebuah senyuman tipis darinya untuk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum membalas jabat tangan singkat itu, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Dan tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa ini adalah awal dari kisah mereka.

"Sendirian?"

"Humm!" Sakura mengangguk, "kau?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "seperti yang kau lihat Haruno." Ia kembali tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "oh ya, panggil aku Sakura, jangan Haruno."Selanya sembari memasang raut marah main-main. "Dan aku memanggilmu. Gaara. Bagaimana?" Sakura mengangkat alis kirinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah kali ini, "tentu, kita akan menjadi teman setelah ini."

Dan Sakura tertawa lepas, "tentu saja, Gaara."

Tunggu dulu, apa kau yakin hanya teman Gaara?

××XX××

Ino mengerutu tak jelas, saat Neji datang dan menepuk bahunya. Spontan gadis itu menoleh lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Neji. Pintu lokernya pun ditutup dengan secara kasar olehnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus, dahinya berlipat tak suka. Ino membenarkan letak tas yang ada di pundak kirinya.

Neji memperhatikan Ino. "Sakura mana?" Tanyanya, to the point, Ino dapat membaca itu sebelum pemuda itu menanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

Ino mendengus keras, berbalik mengunci lokernya yang tadi hanya sekedar ditutup biasa. Kemudian bermaksud pergi dari sana .

Namun Neji mencegahnya. "Tunggu!" Ia menarik lengan Ino, menahan gadis itu agar tetap di sana menjawab pertanyaannya yang mengantung "aku hanya bertanya padamu, nona." Ketusnya. Menatap tajam mata Ino.

Bola mata Ino berputar bosan, "ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu." Ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Sudah ku baca, kau menyukai Sakura, heh?" Sindirnya, sembari melepas paksa pegangan Neji. "Jika kau mau, berkerjasamalah denganku!" Ino sedikit menyeringai saat mengucapkan sederet kata itu dengan menatap Neji yang hanya diam di tempat.

Neji mengangkat alisnya, "apa?" Tanyanya, agak kaku. "Kerjasama seperti apa maksudmu?" Lengannya menyusup pada kantong kanan celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengambil posisi santai menunggu Ino melanjutkan perkataannya.

Gadis berambut blonde panjang itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya pada belakang telinga. Kemudian memperhatikan sekitar. Sepi. Setidaknya tidak ada yang akan tahu tentang ini, pikirnya.

"Jauhkan Sakura dari-" Ia melangkah maju ke arah Neji, lalu berjinjit memegang pundak kiri Neji untuk membisikkan sesuatu, karena badan Neji lebih tinggi dari dirinya. "-Sasuke."

Sesudahnya raut wajah Ino mengeras setelah menarik diri mundur beberapa langkah dari Neji, tak begitu jauh masih saling berhadapan. "Pastikan si brengsek itu tidak akan menyentuh sahabatku lagi. Tidak lagi!" Ia menggeleng cepat. Kemudian menatap intents Neji.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya terpekur bingung membaca raut Ino yang tampaknya dalam kondisi tak bersahabat. Ada apa ini? Neji tahu jelas bahwa Ino membenci Uchiha itu, tapi kali ini, raut ini seolah mengatakkan lain. Seolah kebencian itu sudah menjadi dendam besar. Entah atas dasar apa.

"Jaga dia, jangan buat dia kembali bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya." Mata Ino mengarah tepat ke perak itu.

Neji memegang pundak Ino. "Kau tenang saja. Aku, akan menjaganya."

Ino sedikit tersenyum, "pegang janjimu, Hyuuga." Ucapnya. Neji hanya mengangguk dalam diam sampai saat Ino berlalu dari sana.

Neji hanya memperhatikan gadis blondie itu. Well, Neji sekarang tahu, bahwa Sakura adalah sosok penting bagi Ino selain bagi dirinya. Lihat saja tadi, bagaimana ketakutan itu jelas terpampang saat Ino memintanya menjaga Sakura.

"Aku, akan membuatmu melihatku. My golden princess!"

××XX××

"Pagi pig."

Ino melirik Sakura yang baru datang, gadis itu membalas sapaan Sakura. "Pagi," Ia mengamati sobatnya itu, kali ini wajahnya tampak lebih membaik dari kemarin. Dan Ino lega akan itu. "Sepertinya ada kabar baik?" Tanyanya pada Sakura, sembari memutar duduk menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggeleng. "Tidak juga," Sahutnya.

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura sekilas, Ia tahu benar raut ini. Kau bodoh Sakura, kau pikir kalian baru kenal kemarin apa, heh? "jangan membohongi ku ya kau jidat." Ia berkacak pinggang, menanti jawaban dari sobatnya itu.

"Hanya perasaan senang memiliki teman baru, Ino." Sakura membalas, Ia menggenggam tangan Ino. Senyumnya berkembang sesaat. "Aku bertemu dengannya di taman."

"Taman?" Ino memutar otak, kapan-kapan Sakura ke taman? Apa sepulang dari rumahnya kemarin? Dan, apa tadi? Teman baru?

Kepala merah jambu itu mengangguk cepat. " Waktu pulang dari rumahmu kemarin aku ke sana, taman tempat kita bermain dulu," Ia mencoba mengingatkan.

Ino terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat. "Oh itu-" Ia ingat akan taman itu, sebuah taman yang memiliki banyak kenangan antara Ia dan Sakura. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Ia melupakan itu? "lalu?"

"Namanya Sabaku no Gaara."

"Tampan, heh?" Sela Ino, Ia mengerling nakal pada Sakura. Dan senyumnya berkembang saat mendapati rona merah di wajah sobat kecilnya itu. Ino bergerak mendekat. "Ayo, dia tampan ya?"

Haruno sakura mengangguk singkat tanpa menatap Ino yang terkikik pelan. Ia kembali berucap. "Dia berbakat dibidang photography, waktu aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang memotret sekawanan burung merpati." Sakura menyelanya dengan cerita panjang lebar. Mengalihkan sifat usil Ino yang tampaknya hampir saja keluar.

Ino hanya tersenyum tulus, baginya melihat sobatnya ini kembali tersenyum adalah sebuah hal yang begitu indah. Dan Ino harus berterimakasih pada sosok yang bernama 'Sabaku no Gaara' itu. "Seorang photograper ya?" Ia berasumsi.

"Bukan-" Gadis itu menggeleng tak menghilangkan senyumnya, "-pertanyaanmu, sama persis dengan yang ku tanyakan padanya." Sekulum senyum, "dia memang berniat pada bidang itu, tapi kegiatannya hanya sekedar tugas sekolah. Begitu yang Ia bilang padaku." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali kenal dengan dia?" Selidik Ino, Ia terkikik. Mencolek pinggang Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Kau suka ya?" Dan Ino hanya bisa menggeleng geli saat kembali berhasil menemukan rona bodoh berwarna merah itu di wajah Sakura. Telunjuknya mengacung pada Sakura, "hayo mengaku!"

Sakura menepis telunjuk berkutex soft purple itu, "sembarangan, jangan mengarang kisah, bodoh!" Elak Sakura. Namun Ia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa Ia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Dan perasaan senang menggelayutinya sesaat Ia mengingat moment disaat Ia dan Gaara memutuskan akan kembali ke taman itu untuk bertemu lagi. Dan catat ini, mereka saling bertukar email dan nomor handphone. Gesh! Rasanya tak sabar menunggu lusa. Mungkin ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kalau tak suka kenapa memerah begitu, jidatku jelek!" Ino berhasil mengusik Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini gadis blondie itu menunjuk wajah Sakura. "Kau ini-"

"Hentikan pig! Kau membuatku malu!" selaan dengan suara nyaring. Gadis itu menggenggam erat telunjuk Ino yang mengacung dengan gemas dan kesal. Sakura membuat seluruh pasang mata memandang kearah kedua gadis itu. Dan keduanya hanya memasang wajah inonncent sesaat lalu mulai berkelahi kecil lagi, dengan sesekali Ino yang memencet hidung Sakura dan Sakura yang membalas mencubit balik pipi Ino.

××XX××

"Kau ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku mau makan bekal ku di atap." Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan kotak bekal dari kayu miliknya, "aku buat sushi loh, kau tidak mau?" Tanyanya pada Ino.

Ino menggeleng, "bukannya tidak mau, aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru di kantin. Dia hutang padaku." Jelas Ino, Ia sedikit menggerutu saat menceritakan bagian hutang pihutang.

Sakura mengernyit, Shikamaru hutang? Setahu Sakura, Shikamaru termasuk anak orang kaya di sekolah seni ini, dan bisakah beritahu dia apa alasan Shikamaru berhutang pada rentenir kelas teri seperti Ino, eh? "Kok bisa?"

"Katanya dia lupa bawa uang cash, entahlah." Ino mengangkat bahu, "kau tahu bukan bagaimana penyakit para orang kaya?"

Sobatnya terkekeh, Ino memang ada-ada saja. "Ya sudah sana, nanti dia lupa lagi."

Kepala Ino mengangguk, Ia tersenyum. "Ku tinggal."

"Ya, tak masalah."

Ino berlalu dari sana, kelas merajut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, mengangkat kotak bekal. Lalu berjalan keluar kelasnya yang sudah sunyi.

××XX××

Ino hampir jantungan saat tangannya ditarik oleh anak kelas err-kalau tak salah sekelas dengan Sasuke-kelas XI C, ke arah berlawanan kantin. Ino mendongak menatap siapa yang berani-berani menarik paksanya ini. Wajah itu?

Makhluk itu tersenyum ke arah Ino setelah keduanya berhenti. "Kau lupa ya?" Tanyanya, tentu saja kontan membuat Ino tersentak.

"Apa?" Ino menyahut ketus pertanyaan itu, sembari mendelik ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, maka Ino terpaksa mendongak.

Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Ino dengan lengan kanannya, masih tersenyum. "Aku mantan kekasihmu waktu kita masih di SMP. Kau lupa?"

Mata Ino membulat sempurna. Ya! Dia ingat. Sangat ingat.

Sai Nakamura. Mantan kekasihnya waktu SMP. Kenapa baru Ia sadari sekarang! Padahal ini sudah hampir masuk dua tahun Ia bersekolah di sini, oh Ino kenapa kau melewatkan ini. Bodoh!

Mantan brengsek! Ino takkan mungkin bisa melupakan bagaimana penghianatan Sai pada dirinya. Lebih memilih wanita lain yang jauh lebih kaya dibanding dirinya. Owh, owh, owh. Rendahan.

Tanpa kata-kata, Ino mendorongnya menjauh lalu ingin beranjak dari sana sampai pemuda itu berhasil berhasil menggenggam tangan Ino dan memaksanya berbalik. Penghianatan yang menyakitkan takkan mudah dilupakan, bukan begitu teman?

"Maaf-" Ia menatap Ino, "-aku baru sadar sekarang dan juga baru berani bertemu denganmu sekarang." Nada penyesalan itu tampak di sana, walau samar dengan nada tinggi sebagai bentuk pertahanan agar Ino mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Aku terdesak Ino, aku dipaksa!"

Ino memandangnya, tatapan hampa. "Sudahlah-" Ia melepas tangan yang menggenggam tangannya itu perlahan, "-aku tak butuh penjelasan konyol dari makhluk sialan seperti kau!" mendelik Ia, Ino sudah sangat terluka karena pemuda itu. Bagaimana Ia dulu mati-matian mempertahankan semuanya, tapi apa? Seolah tak ada, Ino diacuhkan begitu saja. Berulangkali pesan singkatnya tak dibalas, tiap berpapasanpun wajah pemuda itu seolah memandang serangga busuk yang harus dimusnahkan. "Dan jangan ganggu hidupku!"

Sai menggeleng, Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Ino. "Tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dan tak mengganggumu, jika kau selalu di sini, Ino! Di sini!" Ia menepuk dada kirinya, wajahnya memerah karena emosi. "Ku mohon, ini yang terakhir. Berikan aku sekali lagi Ino." Pintanya, genggamnya mengerat. Lalu menarik Ino kepelukannya.

Bagaimana Ino? Kau tertarik memulai permainan lamamu?

××XX××

Sasuke dengan moodnya yang buruk, menatap sengit gadis manja di hadapannya ini. Seorang gadis berambut ungu, bermata hijau emerald sewarna Haruno Sakura. Heh! Jadi rindu pada sosok itu, Sasuke membatin.

"Sasuke~" Ia memeluk Sasuke, dengan manjadari depan. Lalu mengusap pipi putih mulus milik turunan Uchiha itu. "Aku rindu padamu, sayang~" Kembali Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Menghirup wangi maskulin khas yang ada pada pemudanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melepasnya pelan, "lepaskan aku Tsuki." Sahutnya tanpa niat. Namun sayang saat itu juga si gadis memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tatapan itu, membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu-

-Sakura?

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan apa yang tengah Ia lihat sekarang, kenapa jadi Sakura?

"Kau jahat Sasuke," Ia mengisak pelan, sembari merunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas satu sama lain.

Tidak! Jangan menangis, Sakura! Sasuke membatin.

Ia bergerak merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kembali mendekat. Dan membuat wajah itu mendongak dengan mengangkat dagu runcing indah milik gadisnya. Pelan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut dengan mata tertutup. Dalam dan lama. Setidaknya mampu membungkam segala asumsi Sakura tentang dirinya.

KRIETT

Sepasang pintu itu terbuka, seiring dengan masuknya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, beriris jade dengan sebuah kotak bekal kayu yang diikat kain. Mau makan siang di sini, ya Sakura?

Sakura terpaku di tempat, apa yang Ia saksikan sedikit membuatnya merasa tertusuk. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang kemarin mencumbumu, sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Dan itu adalah mantan kekasihmu yang baru saja dalam tahap_ dilupakan._

Niatan makan siangnya pun rasanya lenyap tadi terbawa angin yang barusan lewat.

Sasuke mendorong gadis itu cepat, terkejut akan datangnya sosok yang asli. Haruno Sakura. Ia dengan cepat, berlari kearah Sakura. Berdiri berhadapan di sana saling menatap satu sama lain. "Maaf." Sakura bergumam, dengan wajah merunduk. Wajahnya tanpa sadar berubah muram. Perasaan tak suka, mulai menggelayutinya. Tidak! Sakura sudah melupakan Sasuke. Ya! Sudah.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak!" Ia mengelak. "Aku bisa jelaskan ini Sakura!" Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Sakura mendongak, agak tersenyum dipaksakan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Tidak! Dan aku sudah yakin akan ini, Sasuke." Sahutnya. Nadanya Ia buat setenang mungkin diantara getaran-getaran suara yang Ia coba sembunyikan. Ayolah Sakura, jangan seperti ini.

Gadis bernama Tsuki itu mendengus, beranjak dari sana. Dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu mendelik sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sasuke yang tadinya juga sedang menatap tak suka pada gadis yang baru saja pergi itu. Gadis itu menyenggol gadis tersayangnya.

"Kau bebas, aku tak akan mengekangmu." Ia berucap tulus, dengan senyuman tipis yang amat dirindukan Sasuke darinya. "Kau dan aku sudah selesai dari sebelum ini semua terjadi, tak ada yang perlu-"

"Bodoh jika kau pikir aku akan melepaskan Ibu dari anakku!" Sasuke membentaknya, Ia menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangan besarnya. "Sakura, maukah kau jadi kekasihku lagi?" Dan menyatukan kening keduanya dengan posisi Sasuke yang agak merendah. Onyx dan emerald.

"A-aku-"

"Hentikan itu Uchiha!" suara itu membuat keduanya melepas diri.

Akasuna no Sasori

"Cih! Si brengsek ternyata." Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak serendah kau, Uchiha!" Sasori membalas, balik menatapnya sengit.

Sasuke mendengus, menarik Sakura kesisinya, "dengar!" Ia kembali membuat Sakura menatapnya. "Aku akan menjadi ayah dari kandunganmu Sakura!" Ia mencoba meyakinkan Sakura. Kemudian mengecup pelan kening gadis itu di hadapan Sasori. Mata Sakura terpejam sesaat, sampai ciuman yang dulu amat sangat Ia nantikan itu terlepas.

Dengan hazel membulat, Sasori mendelik kearah Sasuke. "A-apa? Kau bercanda?" Tanyanya.

Senyum sinis Sasuke berkembang, "apa aku sedang menunjukkan itu, heh?" Ia tampak seperti menantang Sasori. "Sakura, milikku. Jadi kau, jangan bermimpi. Sialan!" Telunjuk itu keras menuding Sasori. Sasuke akan menetapkan hak miliknya yang memang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Sasori dengan nada rendah menjawab. "Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha!" Ia benar-benar geram akan ini. "Setidaknya, aku tidak serendah kau. Uchiha!" Ia menatap Sasuke rendah, "pemuda brengsek yang menghacurkan gadis yang dicintainya. Kau sepertinya tak serius, heh?"

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam, tersentak. Pernyataan Sasori barusan seakan menohoknya, tepat sekali. Hubungannya selama ini dengan Sasuke juga tampaknya sangat sejalan dengan apa yang Sasori katakan barusan. Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengannya pun hanya sebatas game, dan pada ujungnya berakhir dengan kata over besar yang menyakitkan.

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang datang untuk menyakitinya. Dan Sakura tidak bodoh untuk kembali merasakan itu. Atau Ia kecanduan untuk merasakan itu?

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, erat-sangat erat.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari sisinya, wajah pemuda itu mengeras menatap sengit Sasori yang tengah menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Aku benar ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan Sasori, yang tengah menatapnya. Tatapan penyesalan yang Ia dapati saat membaca raut itu.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke membentaknya. "Kita pergi dari sini."

Sakura diseret paksa Sasuke dari sana. Gadis itu sempat menoleh pada Sasori, dan menatapnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Detik berikutnya, keduanya benar-benar lenyap dari sana.

Dan Sasori hanya bisa meringis memegang dada kirinya, sembari memperhatikan keduanya berlalu begitu saja. Kesempatan itu kian menutup rapat. Dan sekarang, lukanya yang terbuka lebar. Amat lebar dan perih.

××XX××

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hentikan itu, kau menjijikan jika kau tahu."

Sai hanya tersenyum, memandang Ino yang duduk di hadapannya.

Ia tak menyangka, kesempatan itu masih ada untuknya setelah apa yang Ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Jika Sai ada di posisi Ino, mungkin kesempatan itu sudah limit! Habis terlalu lama dimakan waktu.

"Kau belum berubah," langannya terulur, mengusap pelan pipi Ino. "Kau membuatku benar-benar rindu," gumamnya. Matanya menyayu sejenak.

Ino menjauhkan diri dari lengan yang menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya itu, menarik diri kebelakang. Dingin, namun hangat.

"Maaf." Sai dengan tatapan menyesal, "aku tak akan mengulangnya." Ia meminta maaf atas perlakuannya barusan yang tanpa sadar, hal itu begitu saja Ia lakukan saat menatap wajah Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk singkat. Meyuap kembali ice cream choco creamnya. Matanya sesekali curi pandang kearah Sai. Tak bisa disembunyikan, Ia pun rindu akan sosok itu. Sedang Sai mulai memainkan handphonenya. Bingung ingin melakukan apa, mungkin?

"Oy! Sai!"

Sai menoleh, mendapati sobat berambut kuningnya tengah berjalan santai ke bangku kantin miliknya dengan Ino. Si berisik Namikaze Naruto. Jika kau orang yang tenang, mungkin Naruto bukan pilihan tepat untuk dijadikan temanmu. Sediakan kesabaran yang lebih ekstra jika berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk berkarakter seperti Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanyanya. Memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan malas.

"Kau lihat Sasuke?" Memasukkan kemeja hemnya yang sebagiannya berada di luar. "Aku sudah berkeliling, tapi tak mendapatinya." Naruto menyahutnya.

Sai tak menyahut. Hanya mengangkat bahu singkat. Memang Sasuke Uchiha itu anak lima tahun yang harus dapat perhatian lebih dan dikawal kemana-mana. Gila saja. Sai yakin, umur Sasuke bisa menunjukkan apa yang seharusnya pemuda itu lakukan.

"Alasan apa kau mencari dia?" Sai kembali bertanya, "paling juga ada di tempat biasa." Sambung Sai, singkat sesuai dengan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, cengengesan tak jelas. Benar juga, batinnya. Tunggu! Itu siapa?

Penasaran, Naruto mengambil tempat di samping Sai. "Kau siapa?" Seperti biasa, tak sopan.

Mendelik tak Suka, Sai menanggapi lengan Naruto yang terulur kearah Ino.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino tepatnya." Ino menanggapinya pula dengan senyuman. Shit! Jangan bilang kalau sebentar lagi akan ada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitu yang Sai runtukkan.

Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Matanya saja sampai menyipit. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat dekat Sasuke." Dan Ia melirik Sai, "dan juga orang dingin yang satu ini juga."

Suruh siapa kau berteman dengan kami! Sai bergumam geram dalam hati. Sedang di kenyataan, Ia hanya memandang sinis Naruto itu. Andai ada barang tajam terdekat, mungkin Sai sudah menancapkan itu pada ubun-ubun Naruto, he?

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Si brengsek Uchiha itu ya, heh?" Tuturnya, matanya berputar jenaka. Kenapa duni ini begitu sempit sih? Si brengsek itu, selalu saja mengusik hidup Sakura dan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Sai angkat bicara, suaranya terdengar seperti keras membentak Ino. Agaknya pemuda itu tak suka pada perkataan Ino barusan. Walau kenyataan bahwa Sasuke brengsek itu benar.

"Dia-" rahang gadis itu mengeras, "-sudah menghancurkan sahabat dekatku!" Ino berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan Sai, "dan aku-" Ia menarik kerah hem Sai, "tidak suka!" Lengannya mendorong Sai cukup keras.

"Bilang padanya-"

Sai terdiam, matanya menatap Ino. Pandangan Ino, adalah pandangan terlangka yang tak pernah Ia dapati. Dulu saja saat Sai memilih meninggalkannya, pandangan itu tak pernah terarah begitu padanya. Tatapan benci yang begitu dalam.

Dalam hati Sai bersyukur, setidaknya itu berarti Ino tidak begitu membencinya. Kau jahat sekali Sai, Sasuke kan sobatmu!

"-aku akan membuatnya hancur perlahan!" Desis Ino, pelan namun mengancam.

Detik berikutnya. Ino meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja dan pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu, Ino-"

Begitupun Sai.

Sedang di bangku itu, Naruto menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Mengerikan.

Hell. Welcome to Uchiha Sasuke.

TBC

××XX××

**In next chap**

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

"Neji!"

"Kau! Aku membencimu!"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau,"

"Kalian sama saja!"

"Kau masih tak percaya padaku?"

"Dia mengatakan itu-"

"Aku pantas diperlakukan begitu."

"Kau?"

"Ah . . . Kau?

"Traktir, bagaimana?"

"Humm-"

"-ya!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mual, dan-"

"-jangan bilang-"

"Tidak!"

Takdir baru memang mengagetkan, bukan?"

××XX××

Bagaimana? Puaskah?

Maaf kalau kepanjangan, habisnya keasyikan ngetik dan Saia malas memotong bagian yang kemarin Saia tunjukkan –PLAK-PLAK-PLAK- Berhubung ulangan sudah selesai, Saia KEMBALI! Khekhekhe akhirnya bisa tenang juga –narik nafas- semoga nilai Saia memuaskan. Mohon do'anya –melas-

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah Saia buat loh –infotakpenting-abaikan-

Ya sudah-

Saatnya balas ripiu :

**misterious girl :**

Lihat aja ya, khekhekhe soalnya mood Saia mudah berubah-ubah-disepak- soal ending, pasti SasuSaku. Seperti pairing yang ada di atas –nunjuk yang di atas-

Yosh! Ripiu lagi ya ^^

**Rhan'z B'sELF :**

Sepertinya –pose mikir- kamu kok tau sih –nepuk pundak Rhan sok akrab- wah wah ELF ya, Saia suka SuJu, tapi kurang hafal nama personilnya-ckckckck- kebanyakan sih –alesan-leadernya siapa sih? Yang Saia tau cuman Ryeo Wook doang, ganteng –blush-

Ya sudah, ripiu lagi yaw ^^

**Chamber : **

Hoah benarkah, ternyata Saia membuat suatu yang tidak terbayangkan –cielah- Le-le-lemon? –nelen ludah-blushing- Saia masih ingat rated sih, err tau kalau lupa –dihajar-

Ripiu lagi yaw ^^

**Maya :**

Sabar –nepuknepukpalaMaya-digempang- Namanya juga jalan cerita, hehe ^^ -alasantipis-

Yosh! RnR lagi yaw ^^

**d3rin : **

Huhahaha terbawa emosi ya –nyodorin teh- monggo minum dulu-PLAKK-

Ripiu lagi yaw ^^

**Meity-chan :**

Siap! Udah updet, jadi ripiu lagi yaw Mei –maksa-narik baju Mei-PLAKK-

Hohoho enak noh jadi Saku –sinis-disepak Saku-

Yosh, RnR lagi yaw

**Kikyou Fujikazu :**

Masa sih –blushing- ide itu keluar gitu aja –nyengir- Soal Sakura, itu mah derita dia –SHANAROOO-

Hehehehe ripiu lagi ya ^^

**eet gitu :**

Hah? Iya ya? –begonyakambuh- gomen Saia tidak tahu –KABURRR-

Khukhukhu, iya kasian Saku –gelenggelengdramatis- tapi namanya juga cerita loh ^^

RnR lagi ya ^^

**Debbie J. Bieber :**

-Nyodor kotak tisu- ini, gomen ya ^^ ngikutin ide gila sih khukhukhu well, bisa dilihat apa peran Gaara kan. Bagaimana suka?

Sasuke menderita?

PASTI!

-CHIDORIIII-

RnR?-teler-

**Akari amane ntah ngape gwa slalu mles login :**

HUAAA NAMANYA KEREN –takjub- lain kali log in ya –sok nasehatin-PLAKK-

Ini updet ^^ RnR yaw ^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk : **Violet7orange, Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko, 4ntk4-ch4n, Haza ShiRaifu, Eky-chan, Nyx Quartz, Park Ra Ra, Ame Kuroyuki, Dae Uchiha, haruno gemini-chan, Oscuro Ensin Khafilah Ahmed, Michilatte626, lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA, Rurippe no Kimi, Risuki Taka, Green YupiCandy, Aiko Uchiha-chan, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Kirei Atsuka. Dan para silents Reader. **

Bagaimana? Suka chapter fanfic Saia panjang, atau pendek? Jawab lewat ripiu yaw. Makasih ^^

RnR?


End file.
